Blast from the Past Chapter 7
by alecsgrl
Summary: a fic about a girl who comes out of nowhere it's max and alec to the rescue; some romance
1. Blast from the Past Chapter 1: Help!

Blast from the Past  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some violence  
  
By Alec'sgrl a.k.a. Scully854@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Angel (only in my dreams lol) or anything having to do with FOX Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron(he has redeemed my image of him from titanic sorry! Hated it!!) as do all the characters (I just wish I had Alec! ::sigh:: or Jensen!!) belong to him and the writers, yadayada!! Blast from the past is a movie too, I know, I don't own that either, this has no relation to it and I don't own that either. Hannah's all from me. Thanks to all my friends and family.  
  
  
  
I dedicate this to Mrs. Z a teacher I had in high school who really helped me become a better writer, I'm sure she is educting young minds as we speak! You realize how vital good teachers are when you get bad ones.  
  
  
  
Summary: This is the first chapter please review, Ill have more in a few days, but without reviews I may not add more. Anyways, this is a mystery/romance fic about a girl who shows up from nowhere and its Max and Alec to her rescue. Just read ce vous plait.. merci!!  
  
◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊  
  
2002  
  
She could hear her heart pounding with the volume of a construction site in her chest. Sweat dripped down her neck and drenched her blue blouse. She was running so hard, so fast, she thought her legs would give out or break at any moment. She gasped for breath, gasped for an exit from her pursuer. She could barely breathe let alone focus, fear clouding her senses. Then her pursuer came closer, footsteps pounding..and then something was on her back…it felt like something went through her, ripping and shaking her whole body. Blood soaked her shirt as she fell forward.  
  
She could hear a voice say, "No one can know,"  
  
..And then a flood of pain flushed to her head with a loud slam. Before she could take it all in, she was out.  
  
*********************************  
  
2020  
  
Max and Alec walked down the softly lit street. They were going to back to their respective homes after hanging at the bar all the Jampony gang frequented. They walked in silence, contemplating the surrounding calm. Once commonplace, now a rarity after the last few weeks had transpired. In just a day, it had all changed. People had always suspected that transgenics like Max and Alec were a reality; yet, like aliens, most passed transgenics off as pure fancy, something out of a sci-fi movie. Now it was all different. People had proof they couldn't deny. An "escaped so called freak," and Joshua's supposed "kidnapping" of Annie, ending in tragedy, Annie mysteriously killed. Of course, public hysteria erupted and the media made it seem Joshua was Annie's killer. Joshua moved to Terminal City, needing to escape the feeling of Annie that filled his home. Logan was attacked, all of his Eyes only equipment was destroyed, and now the police were on a witch hunt for transgenics.  
  
  
  
At the same time, while Max and Alec walked, a girl awoke in a nearby alleyway. She had long brown hair, a blue blouse, a long black skirt and heels. She blinked, and slowly took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a puddle of God only knows what and the surrounding stench was eye watering.  
  
An alleyway, she thought. But how the hell?....How did I get here?... Her train of thought was interrupted when she realized that her hands were sticky. She raised up a hand. Blood? From Who?" She looked down and gasped. Blood covered her blouse. She felt a panic rising- What happened? Why can't I remember?  
  
Tears welled her eyes and she started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Help," she whispered. Then louder. "Help….HELP….HELP!! SOMEONE!!"  
  
As Max and Alec walked along, their thoughts were interrupted by screams for help.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Alec said alertly.  
  
"Yeah..it's coming from that alley," Max replied.  
  
They both ran towards the alley way where they found a girl, late teens/early twenties, stumbling out of the alleyway.  
  
"Please..help me!" She pleaded.  
  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay, we'll help you," Max soothed. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
She moved her hands away from her stomach in a dramatic gesture, showing her wound. The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights, with a pale look filled with sheer terror.  
  
Alec looked at Max. "My apartments just across the street. Use my cell to call on the way," he hands her the phone, "We can keep her comfortable until help's here.  
  
Max made the call as Alec put arm under the girl's and across her back to support her. "Hey, I'm Alec."  
  
"Hannah," she croaked.  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty name. That," he nodded his head to Max, "is Max. Don't worry, helps on the way. I'll help you get to my place, just lean on me," he said and flashed his killer smile.  
  
She smiled faintly. "Thanks," she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Alec helped Hannah along as they went to his place. As they walked in, Hannah started to sway.  
  
"Hannah?" Alec said, his voice dripping with concern. She looked right into his eyes with a look of such fear and hopelessness that it made Alec's heart ache.  
  
"So…scared…don't..go," she managed to utter before she passed out into Alec's arms.  
  
"Hannah! She's out Max..I think she fainted, she's still breathing. But help better get here soon, make sure she's okay…" He gently moved a hair out of her face.  
  
"God Max, I wonder what happened to her..who did this?"  
  
He checked her neck. No barcode.  
  
"Id?" Max said, "she might have had it removed, like we did."  
  
Alec looked into her suit jacket pocket and pulled out a card. He stared at it, brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Uh..Max, look at this," he handed her the card.  
  
`"1983?" Max said with confusion, taken aback. "What? She can't be that old-yet, sure looks like her on the card…"  
  
"We better hold onto her id, we don't want the media getting a hold of this and aiming their little witch hunt on her. She'd be an easy target.  
  
"Good idea" max sighed.  
  
ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ  
  
Okay..feedback..FEEDBACK!! please( Also, is it 2020 Dark Angel occurs, not sure, sorry. Peace( Next chapter in a few days with luck 


	2. Blast from the Past Chapter 2: I Can't R...

"Blast from the Past" Chapter 2

Title: "I can't remember "(Identity Lost)

Author: Alec'sgrl aka Scully854@aol.com

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel, unless my dreams count::haha:: Nor do I own the movie _Blast from the Past_ or is this related to it other than I used the title. "I don't Remember" I got from a lyric to a Drain STH song, which I don't own either, I just think they rock even though the group is broken up. So, thanx to them, and the creators of Dark Angel for your kickass characters played beautifully by a stellar cast; and to whoever created the title "Blast from the past" its so cuteJ 

Rating:G I guess, there's nothing really bad in this chapter or violent at all I don't think

I dedicate this to all the heros of 9-11, including Buddy and Penny, two real EMS survivors and heros that I feature in this story, and I am proud to know. 

Summary: This is a con't of blast from the past chapter one; Max and Alec are at a hospital where they have brought Hannah, a mystery girl who came to them for help. Stangely, her id says she was born in 1983, yet she looks to be somewhere between 18-20. So, whats her story is the question, which will be explained down the line. So, to protect her, Max and Alec haven't shown the doctors her id. That's basically a run down if you haven't read the first chapter. Thanx to all who reviewed the first chapter, hope you enjoy this one. 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Good idea," Max sighed, "But what do we tell the hospital?" 

"Well, if we say we don't know her, they might put out a search-and if she was really born in 1983…"

"That could cause problems," Max finished. She sighed. "We can fill in Doctor Carr with the details and have him check her out, but, in the meantime, we need a cover." 

"Well, tying her to you could cause problems, what with your little quarantine scare," he teased. 

"Shut up…..Okay, so we could say we know her…uh…brother! Logan! She'll be Hannah Cale…we'll say she came to us for help, which she really did." 

"Sounds okay," Alec agreed. The sounds of sirens filled the air. "Here they come." 

Just a minute or two later the sound of sirens filled the air and a pounding was heard at the door. Max ran to open it. "

"Paramedics! Open up!" A female voice ordered. 

Max swung open the door. "Quick! Our friend-Hannah, she came to us injured, and before she could explain, she passed out!" 

Two paramedics, a middle aged man and woman entered. 

"I'm Penny, and this is Buddy," she said gesturing to the male paramedic. "Where is she?" 

"Over here," Alec called from the couch. Penny and Buddy lifted Hannah onto a stretcher to transport her safely. "

"Ok, let's move, " Buddy said. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

About 10 minutes later @ Orion General Hospital in Seattle

Max and Alec had rode with Hannah to he hospital. They were both anxious to see that she would be okay. After Hannah was rushed into the ER, all they could do was wait, nerves on edge. About an hour later; a woman with dark black hair tied back into a bun, mocha brown eyes, and green scrubs and a lab coat approached Max and Alec. They both got up, eager to find out what was going on. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ozawa," the woman stated, "Are you both Max and Alec?"

"Yes," Max replied, along with a nod. 

"I was told you brought a young woman; brown hair, blue eyes, in-Hannah's the name I was given I believe.."

"Is Hannah alright?" Alec worriedly cut in.

"You can relax. She's still unconcious, but she should be alright-I just finished with her in surgery. She had what seems to be a stab wound to the chest; but luckily, it wasn't too severe that we couldn't help her. How are you related to her; and do you know just what happened to her?"

"We're friends with her brother, Logan Cale," Alec explained. "She just came to us for help, and passed out before she could explain." 

"We're just glad she's gonna be okay," Max said with a sigh of relief. 

"Well, if you could contact her brother, I'm sure he'll want to see her..and also, we'll be needing her hospital records," the doctor requested. 

"Okay," Max replied. 

"When can we see her?" Alec asked. 

"Now if you would like," Dr. Ozawa politely answered. 

The doctor brought them down two halls towards a small room and opened the door for Max and Alec. 

"Here she is"

As the three entered, they saw Hannah lying on a hospital bed with an iv in her arm. She looked so pale, but healthier and somewhat calmer, as opposed to when they first found her; pale as a ghost. "

"I'll leave you for some alone time with her," the doctor said with a soft smile, and exited the room. 

"So what about the records?" Alec asked. 

"We're not calling Logan…We'll call Dr. Carr and ask him to lie saying he's her doctor. We'll tell this doctor we forgot Logan was going out of town this week."

"Nice work Max." 

She smiled. "Hey, I'm used to the whole caution thing Alec," she said with a forced smile. 

Alec's eyes fell. "Max..I'm sorry..about the virus." 

"Never mind. Let's save my issues for another day," she said with a smirk. "Okay, I'll call the doctor. Phone?" She extended her hand. 

Alec gave his phone to Max. She walked to the far end of the room to make the call while Alec pulled up a chair next to Hannah's bed. 

__

I wonder what she's thinking, he thought. _Probably something along the lines of what the hell is going on. _Alec took her hand. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "You may not know us, but don't worry, Max and me, we're here for you." 

Max returned and handed Alec his phone. He quickly looked up and removed his hand; surprised to be caught in a caring moment. _But hey, it wasn't like Max hasn' t seen some of my "hidden depths" as they say_, he thought to himself. 

"He says he's gonna call Dr. Ozawa to tell her he'll be down to speak to her and check up on Hannah, and he'll search hospital records for her name," She said, filling Alec in. "Maybe it's some kind of fake death dealie gone wrong. I'll guess we'll just have to wait until he finds something." 

"Yeah." 

Their converation was interuppted by a stirring. Hannah sighed and fluttered open her eyes. She looked around sleepily and said in a hoarse voice, "Where..am I?"

"Hey," Max announced with cheer. "I'm Max, and this is Alec…

Alec nodded his head. 

"You brought me …" she furrowed her eyebrows, trying wih great diffuculty to remember what had transpired "…Somewhere? An apartment?" 

"Yeah," Alec replied. "You were hurt and we brought you back to my place to wait until an ambulence arrived. You're at Orion General Hospital." 

Max's face was covered with corcern as she tried to ease into a troubling topic. She moved to the side of Hannah's bed across from Alec. "Hannah," she said softly, "The doctor said you were stabbed." 

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "I was?" 

"You don't remember?" Max asked.

"Do _you_ know what happened to me?"

"Well, no, we were kinda gonna ask you that. So you don't remember anything?" Max said delicately. 

"Well, I remember waking up in an alley…realizing I was bleeding…" She looked up to Alec and then Max. "..and then you guys came and helped me. And then… the waking up here part of course," She chuckled nervously. 

"Hey, don't worry. We'll help you figure this out. You don't remember any loved ones we could call?" Max asked gently. 

Hannah shook her head. "Sorry." 

"Hey, no sorries. Someone **stabbed** you. It's not your fault." 

She smiled, "But, where will I go…if I can't remember.."

"Max's doctor is going to put in a search for your name, until then you're welcome to stay with me," Alec answered. 

"Thanks." 

"Uh, Alec, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Max said. 

"Sure," he replied, puzzled. He looked at Hannah. "We'll be back." 

She smiled. "kay." 

++++++++++++

"Okay Max, what is it?" He asked, slighty annoyed once they were outside of Hannah's room. 

"Alec..are you sure this is sure this is a good idea? I mean you see like a different girl every week, and we need her to stay at a place where she'll be comfotable and have someone to talk to if she needs…"

"Hey Max-" Alec cut her off, " I may not be perfect, but I can handle it okay," he said harshly. 

"Geez," she said, taken aback. "But when do we ask her about the uh," Max's voice dropped, "whole id thing?" 

"We should wait until we see what the doctor finds out or else at least until she's out of here-where it's safe-and she can have time to take it all in." 

"Alright," Max answered. 

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Okay, that's it for now. I may not have a new chapter for a week or so, I need some time to figure out some details. Thanks for all your reviews, keep em coming!! If anyone wants, email me at Scully854@aol.com or leave a post with your email and ill email you with updates. Thanx!! Oh, and as far as timewise, this story is set b4 Freak Nation, which I must say kicked ass, right? I really loved Joshua's flag, what a great symbol! Oh, and as for Logan using a glove to touch Max, hello? Why is he just thinking of this now? Why didn't I? LOL Peace!!! And here's hoping Dark Angel gets many more seasons; it is defitently one of the best shows out there!


	3. Blast from the Past Chapter 3 Diagnosis...

****

Title: Blast from the Past : Part 3 Diagnosis Amnesia

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, or any or the characters on the show, James Cameron does, and who knows if fox does anymore b/cause those morons cancelled DA!! I want my Dark Angel!! Check out Darkangeltv.com has updates, and you can write fox to protest-send barcodes!! Check the site for ideas, I have sites of petitions just email me and ill send them to you. 

****

Author: Alecsgrl(same as Alec'sgrl, I just removed the apostrophe) aka Scully854@aol.com.. Feel free to email me!

****

Rating: PG for language, like one curse, that's really it. 

****

Summary: This is a continuation of the blast from the past series. Max and Alec help a girl they find stabbed and get her to the hospital. Only catch is her id says she was born in 1983, yet she looks to be no older than twenty. This chapter is a drama mostly w/some comedy. Set b4 the season(or series if its not renewed) finale "Freak Nation." 

"I'm proud to be a freak!"

Enjoy!

**__**

Blast from the Past 

Chapter 3

Diagnosis Amnesia

?ỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠỠ

**__**

  
Orion General Hospital

Just then doctor Carr approached. 

"Hey," Max said, "She's right in here." 

The three entered the room where Hannah was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"Wow, she must really be exhausted," Max sighed.

"Getting stabbed will do that to a person," the doctor replied. 

Hannah opened her weary eyes to find her three visitors watching over her, waking for her to wake. "Hi, sorry…Just thought I'd take a nap and maybe it would clear my head…I'd remember…."

"Did you?" Max asked softly. 

Hannah just shook her head and sighed deeply. 

"Oh! Hannah, this is Doctor Carr," Max stated, when it dawned on her she hadn't even explained the new visitor. The doctor smiled and walked over to Hannah. 

"Hi Hannah, its nice to meet you."

"Same here," Hannah replied. 

"Max as well as Dr. Ozawa, the doctor who worked on you, have filled me in on your current situation. Max told me you can't remember what happened to you, is that correct?"

"Yes," Hannah replied as Dr. Carr jotted down notes on a chart. 

"Do you remember anything about your life, name, residence, family, occupation?"

Hannah's face clouded over with fear. "Just my name….Just my name.." she repeated as she realized she could only remember that one word about her life. "Why can't I remember?" She asked confused, fearful, and exhausted, looking around at Max, Alec, and the doctor. "Before…it..it was like I was so tired I didn't care…but..but…". 

"Relax, relax," the doctor said soothingly, "You have amnesia. There's no rush, we're all here to help. The memories should come back soon, as you probably have stress-induced amnesia from the stabbing. And the amnesia is just wearing off, that's why you didn't care before, its just starting to hit you now. Do you remember all that's happened since you came here? Other than being transported here, which I believe you were unconscious for."

"Yes," Hannah said. 

"At least that's a very good sign, there's no permanent brain damage." 

"That's good," Max said. 

"Sure is," Dr. Carr said and smiled at Hannah to reassure her. 

"And I'm sure Max told you I will be handling the search for information on you," doctor Carr informed her. 

"Yes," Hannah confirmed. 

"Well, Hannah, I must leave you for now. I have about a million over patients today," the doctor laughed, "but, I'll be back to do some routine tests; just to make sure nothing else is wrong, and to get some basic health info down for you via the tests. For now, may I just take a look at your stab wound?" The doctor asked. 

"Sure," Hannah replied. 

"We'll just step outside," Alec said, and he and Max went to wait outside the door. 

Hannah let the doctor examine her wound. 

"How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"Dr. Ozawa gave me painkillers, so it hurts, but not as much as when Max and Alec rescued me."

"Yeah, they're good people. Alright, well, it was very nice to meet you." Hannah fixed her outfit and then she and the doctor shook hands. 

"You too. Thank you again."

The doctor went out the door to speak to Max and Alec. "Hey guys. I checked her wound, its healing great. Dr. Ozawa told me she wants Hannah to stay overnight, and then she can leave. I assume you have a place for her to stay?" 

"She's staying with Alec," Max responded. 

"Great, I wouldn't want her to be left with no place to go. Also, I guess Alec then you could stay with her here tonight and then just take her tomorrow, she's need someone here with her tonight, she's been through a great ordeal. Since she's staying with you anyway, that makes most sense if possible," said Dr. Carr. 

"Sure," Alec answered, "I don't mind." 

"Alright, I'll tell Dr. Ozawa to bring in a cot for you. And, I'll do the best I can to find her records. 

"Thanks doc,"Max said with a nod. As Dr. Carr left, Max turned to Alec. "I'll have Logan try to find info on Hannah too." 

"Wasn't all of his equipment destroyed?" Alec asked with a confused expression on his face. 

"Well, he can try some of the new stuff he's got," Max said in his defense. 

They both walked over to Hannah's bed. Max smiled warmly at Hannah. "They just need to keep you overnight. Alec's gonna stay with you tonight and then tomorrow he'll bring you over to his place. Don't worry, we'll help figure you figure it all out. 

"Thanks you Max, Alec, I really appreciate you guys helping me." 

"No big dealio," Max smiled. "Yeah, what she said," Alec grinned. 

"Oh, wait…since you don't remember family or where you live, won't we need to get you some clothes and stuff?" Alec realized. 

"For once Alec, you're right," Max said with a bit of sarcasm. "While you stay here either her, Alec, I'm gonna visit O.C." She turned to Hannah. "O.C. is a friend of mine, we'll shop for you. We can get you a few outfits, and you can borrow some of my old stuff."

"Wow Max, thanxs. You sure you don't mind?" Hannah inquired. 

"No problem, honest. I'll head out, see you guys later. Hang in there Hannah. Don't worry, we're gonna figure this bitch out. Gotta blaze."

"See ya later Max," Hannah said. 

♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂♂

A little later 

At Usha's Unique Boutique

Max and O.C. perused the aisles. 

"So let me get this straight," Original Cindy began. "This girl may be born in 1983, yet she looks our age,"

"Shush!" Max snapped. "I hope we can help her, I feel bad for her, she seems so nice." 

"Sorry Boo. …so, she's staying with _Alec_ ?" 

Max rolled her rich mocha eyes and smiled. "Yeah, it should be interesting." 

"You worried the player's gonna try and get with her or somethin'?" 

Max shivered in disgust and stuck out her tongue. "Ewww..I hope not. I don't know if her likes her or was just concerned, but he's really nice to her." 

"That _cannot_ be good. That boy wants all the ladies. He justs needs to chill and leave some for O.C." Original Cindy said with a smirk. 

Max chuckled. "Maybe I'm just overreacting-ooh! That top is _nice_!...I mean he does care about people more than he shows, maybe he was just being nice." 

"Yeah, still, you better watch out boo. That girl is vulnerable as it is-if it goes sour it'll be awkward living with Alec, plus, who knows? She may _already_ have someone, maybe even someone she's mad in luv with, or even married." 

"I never thought of that. Geez, she doesn't remember _anything_," Max mused. 

"Poor girl," O.C. sighed. 


	4. Blast from the Past Chapter 4: Safe With...

Blast from the Past

"Safe With You"

Title: Dark Angel

Blast from the past

Chapter 4: Safe with You

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:I don't own Dark Angel, but if I could, I'd buy it and renew it!! WOOHOO!! Ahh, as the Dream song goes, "This kinda thing only happens in my dreams."

Summary: Ok, here's the dealio, this is the fourth chapter in the Blast from the Past series, they're all on fanfic.net, so feel free to read the others first if you haven't, but if you don't want to, basically, it takes place b4 Freak Nation, and its about a girl who appears out of nowhere, named Hannah, and Max and Alec rescue her (she was stabbed). She also has amnesia. Funny thing is she looks to be 18 or 19, yet her id card says she was born in 1983. Max hides her id card so that there aren't too many questions from the hospital staff. She's out of the hospital now, and Alec is letting her stay with him. Max is worried about having Hannah stay with him, as he has, she says, "a different girl each week." There is definitely a connection between Alec and Hannah, and Logan along with Dr. Carr, Max's doc friend, are going to try and find any info they can on Hannah while keeping it on the DL-whew! Sorry that was so long!

Dedication: To my late grandfather, Gene. I know you're watching over meJ 

0000000000000000

Mattmart 

"Okay, what else will she need?" O.C. inquired. 

O.C. and Max were at the supermarket searching for any other nescessities that Hannah would need. They already had purchased some clothing for her at a nearby clothing store, Usha's Unique Boutique. 

"Toothbrush…hairbrush, I think that's it," Max replied to her friend's question. 

"Kool." O.C. replied as Max plucked them off the shelf wall. 

"If she needs anything else, we can get it later," Max said. "Let's drop this stuff off with Alec and Hannah at the hospital," she said as they proceeded to the checkout line and made their way to the hospital. 

***************

The next day

Alec and Hannah checked out of the hospital and went to Alec's. Alec wore a gray sweater and black pants and boots. Hannah wore a blue tank and blue jeans that Max kindly bought her, along with Max's old white sneakers. 

Hannah picked up the clothing bag. 

"Lemme get that," Alec said, taking the bag from her. 

"Thanks," Hannah said. 

They walked down the hall of a rundown apartment building. 

"I gotta warn you, it's not much," Alec chuckled as they walked to the door. He unlocked it and they walked inside. As they did, Hannah took the place in. 

"No, it's, um, fine. I just really appreciate you letting me stay."

"It's no problem. You're room is right through here," Alec said as he set down her bag and gestured to the far end of the right side of the apartment. Some dirty laundry was strewn across the floor. 

"Sorry," Alec blushed. "I didn't have the chance to come back here and clean the place up while we were at the hospital-"

"-Wait.." Hannah cut him off. "You stayed with me the whole time, even when I was unconscious?" 

"Other then going to the bathroom and speaking to the doctor," Alec blushed even deeper this time while attempting to laugh off his embarrassment. 

"Wow, Alec, thanks. It's really nice to know I wasn't alone," Hannah smiled looking intently at Alec. 

"I was, uh, worried, anyways this is your room," he quickly changed the subject, opening the door to the bedroom. 

"Hey, is this your room?" Hannah asked as she realized some of his clothing was on the dresser and she hadn't seen another bedroom. 

"Yeah," he replied, putting his clothes away. 

"But," Hannah's eyes widened in surprise, "Where will you sleep?" 

He turned away from the dresser to face Hannah. "I don't really…sleep much-the couch is fine," he answered with a smile. 

"But-I can take the couch, it's fine, honest! I mean you're so nice, letting me stay and all.."

"Really," Alec smiled, reassuring her. "I don't sleep much, and I like to watch the tv at night anyway." 

"Okay, but if you change your mind, promise you'll tell me?" 

"Promise," Alec agreed. 

"So, you can use this drawer," he said as moved some of his clothes around so she had the first drawer. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Why don't you unpack, and then we can eat-um, I don't have much to eat, so I'll order in, pizza okay?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled. 

"When you're done with that, the bathroom's right over here, if you need to use it," he said leading her over the bathroom. 

"Oh! Hold on!" Hannah said excitedly as she dashed back to her room and returned quickly. "Max got me a toothbrush and soap," she explained, putting them down in the bathroom.

"So, there's not really much else, just a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom." 

"Alec, don't worry. It's a nice place," Hannah reassured him. "Thank you again for giving me a place to stay; and on short notice no less" 

"Sure. Okay, I'll order the pizza." 

Hannah went to finish unpacking her stuff and then pulled out the tank and pajama bottoms Max has bought for her. 

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" she asked walking out of the bedroom. 

"Hey, you're my guest, feel free to make yourself at home," Alec replied.

"Okay," she smiled. 

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

10 minutes later

The door rang as Hannah came out of the shower looking a little more relaxed. 

Alec went to answer the door. A guy named Mark was at the door with the pizza. 

"Here you go Alec…regular price, $20 bucks," he said. 

"Man, you always get the pretty girls," Mark said to Alec. "Hey miss," he said to Hannah and waved to her. 

"Hi," she replied. 

"You are some ladies man," Mark grinned as he said this to Alec. 

"Go home Mark," Alec responded in an irritated voice, handing him the cash and closing the door. 

"What was that about?" Hannah inquired. 

"Sorry, that was just the nosy pizza guy."

She shrugged, "Whatever." 

Alec put the pizza on the table and opened his fridge. 

"Soda okay?" 

"Yeah sure," Hannah nodded. 

As Alec and Hannah were eating Hannah fought to stay awake. She looked exhausted and let out a big yawn. 

"I am so tired," Hannah stated sleepily. 

"I see that," Alec grinned and looked at his wristwatch. "It's almost 10, you've had a long couple of days.."

"You can say that again," Hannah cut him off saying.

Alec looked sad. "I know, it must be hard, not remembering.." he trailed off as Hannah looked uneasy discussing such a painful and confusing subject. He quickly changed the topic in an attempt to get her mind off of it. "..Anyway, why don't you finish up and then you can get to sleep early, catch up on some sleep." 

"Good idea," said with another yawn. She finished her pizza and went to wash up as Alec cleaned up. 

Just as Hannah was exiting the bathroom, Alec's cell rang. 

"Hello? Oh hey Max. ::pause:: Yeah, everything's okay. ::pause:: Good idea-okay I'll tell her. Later Max." 

Alec hung up and turned to Hannah. 

"How's Max?" she asked. 

"Good. She wanted to see how everything was. Listen, she was thinking we could try and hook you up with a job at Jam Pony. It's a bike delivery service that me and O.C. and Max work at. You'll also meet Sketchy, our other friend, and our pain in the ass boss, Normal. You'll get used to ignoring him," Alec said with a smile. 

Hannah laughed. 

"Me he's always bothering I'm the "golden boy."

"It's a long story..I think he has a thing for me, he had gladiator dreams about me apparently" Alec blushed, "Never mind."

Hannah laughed again, "Okay." 

"So anyway, you up for trying to get the job?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Yeah, I just figured it would be boring for you to hang here all day while I'm at work," Alec explained. 

"Plus, girls gotta earn her keep," Hannah added. 

"Hey, you're a guest. Keep the money for yourself."

Hannah smiled misciveously. "We'll see about that." 

Alec smiled. "Pushy," he teased. 

Hannah beamed, "I know." 

"Then, after work we can all head to Crash, it's this bar we all hang at." 

"Kool. Sounds like a full day. Another reason for me to sleep. Night Alec." 

"Night Hannah. If you need anything, you know where I'll be," Alec grinned. 

Hannah chuckled, "Okay." 

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘  


About an hour later

Alec was chilling, watching his boob tube when he heard sobs coming from Hannah's room. He turned and went over to the door. 

He knocked, "Hannah?" he said softly. He heard a sniffle. 

"Yes?" Hannah replied in a tiny voice. 

"Are you okay?" ::Pause::

"I guess…I couldn't sleep." 

He slowly opened the door. Hannah was sitting on the bed, legs crossed Indian style, eyes red from crying. She quickly wiped her eyes off and looked away as Alec came in. 

"Sorry to wake you." 

"Don't apologize, I was watching tv….Can I sit down?" 

"Yeah sure, it's your bed," Hannah said with a forced laugh, and Alec sat down next to her. 

She looked down at the floor and sighed deeply. 

"Hannah..I know you must be scared-"

"Scared?" Hannah quickly cut him off and whipped her head around, looking straight into his eyes with a mix of frustration and terror. "Scared doesn't cover it. Freaked is more like it. I don't know who I am.." she began as her body shook with sobs. "Alec..I..I just woke up-stabbed-" she said with disgust,"-and I don't remember..anything…" she trailed off as she could no longer control the tears that racked her body, nor could she hold back her fear and confusion, the desire to know who she is. 

Alec wrapped her in his arms "Shh..it's okay…" 

Hannah cried into his chest, "I don't know who I am.." she repeated. 

"Shh…You're Hannah…and you're okay, that's all that matters. I'm here for you, and we'll figure this out-I promise," Alec said with confidence, kissing the top of her head. 

They stayed like that for twenty minutes or so as Hannah let all of her tears flow. Eventually she feel asleep in his arms. About an hour later he tenderly tucked her into bed and laid down on the bed next to her, not wanting to leave her alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, thanks for reading! The 'Gladiator dreams' thing was a joke from the ep. From season two, "Fogeddiboutit'-I'm not sure if that's the spelling. Please PLEASE leave feedback!! It means a lot to me!! And to all aspiring writers out there, including those who write fanfic, best of luck! Keep writing! A good story is a good escapeJ 


	5. Blast from the Past Chapter 5: New Feeli...

Title: Blast from the Past Chapter 5: New Feelings

Author: Alecsgrl aka Scully854@aol.com

Rating: PG

Genre: Mystery/romance

Diclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, or any of it's characters, yada yada yada (now with the yadas I have to say I don't own Seinfield hehe!). Summary: Set in Season 2, b4 Freak Nation, this is the continuation of my Blast from the Past series, its basically about a girl named Hannah that was found my Max and Alec attacked so they get her to the hospital. Now she is staying with Alec, since she has nowhere else-she has amnesia. And, what Max, Alec, O.C., Logan, and Dr. Carr know she doesn't-her id said she was born in 1983. I would recommed reading the first four chapters if you haven't. Happy readingJ 

Dedication: To my crew (aka all my friends)

8:30 am

Alec's apartment

Hannah stirred with confusion. After a minute she remembered where she was. _I guess I feel asleep after Alec and I talked. _She looked around and saw with surprise that Alec was right next to her. She smiled. _Wow, he stayed with me-he's such a gentleman. I may not remember who I am, but at least I don't have to be alone here I have Alec._

Hannahslowly got up and woke Alec in doing so. 

"Hey," he yawned. 

"Hi. So, are we going to…uh, Jam Pony is it? Today?

"Yeah," Alec said as he got up and grabbed some clothes. "I'll dress in the bathroom. You can dress here, and I'll get us some breakfast; let's see-I've got cereal and toast-or do you want to stop along the way for pancakes?"

"That's okay. Cereal's fine. What time is work?" 

"Nine." 

She glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh! It's 9:05 already. You're late-we can skip breakfast. Oh, this is all my fault, keeping you up last night-"

"Hey, it's okay" Alec interuppted her. "Late all the time. And Normal loves me, so he doesn't care." Alec grinned. 

Hannah laughed at that last comment. "Seriously though, you sure?"

"Yeah, if you're feeling up to it-or I can stay home with you if you need company." 

"No-No, I'll come. I wanna meet the rest of your friends."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy meeting you too. Okay, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom," he said, taking his clothes out of the room. "Unless you need in first?" 

She smiled. "I'm good, thanks. " 

"See you in a few then." 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

16 minutes later

Hannah exited the room to see Alec dressed in a blue sweater, dark blue jeans that hung off him just right. He was putting out breakfast. _Wow is he handsome or what!_

"I only have corn flakes, is that okay?" 

"Um sure," she looked down, blushing slightly at her recent thoughts. 

He turned around to see Hannah as she looked up, having composed herself. She was wearing a long deep purple shirt with extra long sleeves and a v-neck, and blue flared jeans. She had her hair pulled back with a blue hair elastic. 

"Wow, you look nice," now it was Alec's turn to blush. Embarrased, Alec turned back to the table and busied himself with arranging the settings. He looked up a few seconds later. _Hannah looks a little nervous-I wonder what **she's** thinking,_ he mused. 

"You too. So..is it too much; too little? For work? I want to make a good first impression for my job interview." 

"It's just right," he smiled to reassure her. "Normal will just have you fill out a sheet-don't worry-I don't think he'll bombard you with questions."

"Whew, that's good to hear," she sighed. "You think I'll get the job?" 

"Hell ya." 

"Awesome." She smiled, confident in Alec's words. "I'm just gonna hit the bathroom, and then I'll eat with you." 

"Sure," Alec responded. 

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

20 minutes later 

Outside of Jam Pony Xpress

Both Alec and Hannah were about to go inside, when Hannah stopped. 

Alec turned around to face her. "What is it?"

"Do you think..so you think they'll like me?"

Alec returned her questioning gaze by looking a her with sincerity in his eyes. "Of course. _They'd be crazy not to like someone like you._

She blushed. "Hope so." 

The pair entered Jam Pony and Normal heard Alec entering. "You're late Romeo," he called out, "I've got a run for you-" 

He stopped as Hannah and Alec approached the dispatch desk. 

"And who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Hannah", she said, shaking Normal's hand.

"She's a friend down on her luck," Alec added, "Whatya say, Normal; can we get a job here?" 

"We're pretty full-" 

"Normal, she just got out of the hospital-she was attacked," he emphasized for attack. 

"What is this world coming too," Normal mumbled. 

"Look..I just need a job for a while to pay for hospital bills and rent; to get me back on my feet. Just give me a chance, please?" 

Normal sighed. "All right, fill this out," he said, handing her a resume, "Fill it out later-you need the money, so start today." 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Normal. You won't regret this." 

"Mr? I like your attitude already. Do you know the area?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry." 

"That's alright. Alec can show you the ropes, he's our star. "

"Nah," Alec laughed. 

"You two take this run after he fills you in. He gestured to the wall opposite him. There are some spare bikes on that wall, you can use one. When you get back, I'll get a key for you to one of the spare lockers. I can tell you, being as polite as you are you could be a valued member of our team."

"Okay, thanks again." 

"You're very welcome," Normal was still shocked that he was getting respect from an employee. 

Alec and Hannah walked away from Normal's desk, Hannah looking very pleased with herself. 

"See? You got the job! Congrats," Alec said. 

"Thanks."

"Basically, we just deliver packages and get signatures. I'll make sure you're not alone on any runs since you're not familiar with the area." 

"Thanks Alec," Hannah replied. 

"Now, you can pick out your bike," Alec said as her lead her towards them. 

"Hey!" Max said, approaching the two. 

"You're workin' at Jam Pony now?!?" She looked at Hannah with confusion, and then to Alec with annoyance. "Alec, you put her up to this-she's your guest, she doesn't need to-" 

"Max," Hannah cut in. "It's alright, I insisted. Like I told Alec, girls gotta pay the bills and help with shopping money and stuff-it's not fair to Alec to have to pay for everything. Plus, I'd be bored hanging alone all day. And-hey!" Hannah smiled, realization hitting her, "Being up and around might help jog my memory." 

"Maybe," Max agreed, she hadn't thought of that. She paused and mumbled, "Sorry Alec." 

"What was that, couldn't hear you?" Alec teased. 

"Tsch, you heard me. Come on Hannah, lets go meet the gang." 

"But-our run?" Hannah protested. "I still have to pick a bike-" 

"It can wait," Max brushed her hand in the air. 

O.C. and Sketchy were sitting on a table at the second level of Jam Pony playing cards. 

"I keep telling you fool-**_Ace_ **is higher," O.C. stated. 

Sketchy sighed in frustration. Max, Alec, and Hannah approached the table. 

"Hey Boo, hey Sketch," Max said in greeting. 

The two looked up from their game of cards. 

"Hey-" Sketchy looked up realizing Hannah was there. "Hi," he smiled. "Who's your friend Max?" he asked still looking at Hannah. 

Before Max could explain, O.C. smiled and said, "Hannah, I'm guessin?'" 

Hannah nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Hannah," she stood up and shook Hannah's hand with a smile. 

Hannah smiled, happy to receive such a warm response. 

"I'm Original Cindy, you can call me O.C. if ya like, most people do. The man I was beatin' here's Sketchy."

"Nice to meet you Hannah. You can call me Sketch, they do. Welcome to the gang." She shook hands with Sketch. 

"Have a seat boo," O.C. said as she sat down herself. 

Hannah looked around confused, "Oh, is that me?"

O.C. laughed. "Yeah, I call all my friends that." Hannah sat down, as did Max and Alec. 

Max looked to Sketch. "O.C. and Alec know the dealio, but Sketch, here's the rundown. Hannah was attacked and has amnesia." 

"Wow," was all Sketch could say, dumbfounded. 

"What about her id?" O.C. said in a low voice. 

"We-uh lost it," she quickly said, glaring at O.C. 

"Bummer," Sketchy said. 

Hannah herself looked puzzled. "It's not like I remember anything, why does my id matter?" She shrugged. 

"Nevermind that, you're right Hannah," Max lied. "Alec, I was thinking, this weekend you and me and Hannah could get together and chill and maybe try and jog her memory if we can." 

"Sure, sounds kool. Is that okay with you Hannah?" He said, looking to Hannah. 

She looked over at Alec. "Yeah, sure. " 

"We should get over to the spare bike rack, so you can pick out one and we can get on that run, Hannah."

"Okay," she answered, and her and Alec got out of their seats. "We'll meet you guys at Crash tonight?" 

"Yeah," all three said. 

"Logan will be there to give us any leads on Hannah's id he has," Max added. 

"Does he still think I'm dating you?" Alec snapped. 

"Yes," Max said. "I had to lie, I'm sorry.."

"Whatever," Alec rolled his eyes. 

Hannah looked to Alec, with a very confused look on her face. 

"It's a long story. We're not though," he said to clear things up. 

"See ya at Crash boo. Don't worry, you'll do fine here." O.C. said to Hannah. 

"Thanks," Hannah smiled. 

"No problem. I gotta get on a run, Lata all," she said as she got up .

" Bye guys," Max said. 

"I gotta go too, see you guys later." Sketchy chimed in, as he got up. 

"Okay, bye, nice to meet you all," Hannah smiled as O.C. and Sketch said, "Same here," as they went back to work. 

"Bye Hannah," Max said. 

"Okay, I'll meet you by the bikes Hannah," Alec said. 

"Kay," she said, walking off. 

As soon as everyone had gone, but her and Alec, Max got up and walked right up to Alec, speaking in a low voice that no one but the two X5's would hear. "Tonight, we need to let Hannah in on the full picture-1983, our unique genes, **_all_** of it." 

Alec nodded in agreement. "Definetly. She should know. I think we can trust her." 

Max nodded. Looking up at Alec, she saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen since Rachel. In fact, she didn't know if she had ever seen an expression like that on his face-one of trust and compassion for another, for Hannah; open, not hidden. One thing was for sure. Her hunch was right. He **_did_** have feelings for her! And Max was willing to wager those feelings went beyond friendship. 

*******************

That's all for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, had it written for a while, I'm just very lazy with typing. Hope you will all be back for the next chapter, and if anyone wants, you can email me if you want updates on when the next is almost done; or if you wanna leave feedback, of course you can leave feedback here too! Please do! 

Email-Scully854@aol.com


	6. Blast from the Past Chapter 6: All in a ...

Title:Blast from the Past 

Part 6: All in a Day's Work

Author: Scully854@aol.com/alecsgrl/LMC

Category: Mystery/Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: Part 6 (wow! I cant believe its 6 already:J)  It is basically about a mystery girl Hannah who comes from nowhere and Max and Alec come to her rescue. I suggest you read the other chpts if you haven't first or you may be confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, yada yada yada.   

Dedicated: To Marianne Curley, an amazing writer and role model

To the readers:  Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy.  Hope you enjoy and thanx for all the feedback!  If anyone would like notice of the next chapter, email me and I'll email you with updates.  Thanks!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Later that night 

Hannah and Alec walked together to the entrance of Crash, 

The Jam Pony crew hangout.  

"You sure I didn't need to wear something dressier for Crash?"  Hannah asked, having not changed clothes after work.  

Alec put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.  "Hannah," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah," she replied in a soft voice in response to his intense look.  

"Relax."  

She giggled.  "Okay.  Let's go."  

The two entered the bar to see Max, O.C., and Sketch sitting at their usual table, laughing and smiling.  

"There they are," Alec said as the pair approached the gang.  There were three empty seats.  

"Hey guys," Alec greeted.  

          "Good you guys are here,"  Max smiled as Alec and Hannah took the empty seats.  

          O.C. and Sketch waved and said hi.  

          "Hey," Hannah replied.  

          "Logan's just getting us some drinks," Max explained.  "Oh, there he is."  

          Logan approached the table with two fountain mugs of beer.  He was wearing a green and white shirt and blue jeans.  

          "I'm back…and you must be Hannah," he said turning to her as he put down the drinks.  

          "Umm hmm," she answered.  

          "Nice to meet you," he smiled, walking over to shake her hand and then taking the other empty seat.  

          "You too," she smiled.  "Max says you'll be able to help me?" she said, hope clear in her voice and eyes, which seemed to light up.  

"I may be, I'm doing my best.  I'm somewhat of a cyberjournalist.  Tell me, do you remember anything?"  

          "Just..waking up confused," she sighed.  "I didn't know where I was,"  sorrow soaked each of her words.  "And I realized I was…" she trailed off for a moment, inhaling deeply.  "bleeding-bigtime.  So, I yelled for help, and Max and Alec came to my rescue."  She smiled and turned to Max and Alec.  

          "I never did thank you.  If you both hadn't been there, I might have…I could have died.  You saved my life."  

          "No problem,"Max grinned.  "Same here,"  Alec beamed.  

          Hannah smiled.  "I'm so lucky to have met you two.  Not only did you save me; you're helping me, and you're letting to stay with you," she looked to Alec.  "And all of you, its nice to have friends here even though I don't know my past."  

          "No problem," the gang said beaming.  

          "Thanks for helping too Logan."  

          "Don't thank me yet.  I don't have much.  So all you remember is after you got here?"

          "Yes."  

"How about details?  Do you remember where you're from?  Do you live here, in Seattle?  Does is look familiar?"

Hannah paused.  "I don't think I lived here; at least it doesn't look at all familiar, I could be wrong." 

"Of course you may remember it from before the pulse."  

"Huh?"  

          "I'll explain later.  Ok, I believe whatever happened to you, based on 1983, you supposed birthdate, it happened in 2002."  

          "1983!"  Sketchy cut in.  "But she's not that old!"  

          Logan suddenly realized Hannah didn't know all the details yet.  

          "What," she said in response to Sketchy, beginning to look scared, and realization that she wasn't in the loop dawning.  "Why does that matter-what are you not telling me?"  

          "Hannah,"  Alec interrupted . "We'll explain, as much as we know.  Let's all go to my place where we'll have more privacy."  He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  

          "Good idea,"  Max agreed.  "You guys stay here, we'll see you later.  Bye boo," she said to O.C.  Turning to Hannah, she said confidently, "Don't worry, it'll be okay Hannah, I promise."    

          Hannah didn't know how to respond, she was so panicked.  She just looked at O.C. and nodded.  

          "But we don't get to come?"  Sketch whined.

          "I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, shut up fool," O.C. said smoothly.  

          "See ya at home boo," O.C. said to Max nodding that she was cool with Max without her.  

"Kay."  

Max, Alec, and Logan all got up and left for Alec's.  

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

20 minutes later

At Alec's apt.  

          "Hannah it's the year 2021,"  Logan began.  " If 1983 is your correct birthdate, then you should be much older, in your forties, yet you don't seem to be.  Either you somehow don't age, or in 2002, at 18, as you seem to be; you somehow crossed time.  I know it's a lot, but-"

          "Oh my God," Hannah interrupted.  She gasped for a second, looking at her shoes.  She slowly looked up to the group.  "Is this a joke?"  she said in a horse whisper.  

          "Hannah,"  Max began moving to sit on the couch next to Hannah.  "I know it sounds crazy, but we're not kidding."

          "It can't be…"  Hannah trailed off.    

          "But think about it," Max said. "I know you don't remember much, but don't things seem different here?"

          "It does-seem off…I-I remember it being 2002, like Logan said.  Wow, this is trippy."  

          "Hey!  You remembered something!"  Alec chimed in.

          "Yeah," she smiled.  "Maybe there's hope for me after all," she and Alec grinned their eyes locking for a few moments.  

          Max brought them out of their gaze.  "Um..Hannah, I don't know how to say this, but, uh, that's not it."  

          "There's more?"  Hannah looked at Max and than to Alec and Logan with shock.  

          "Are you sure you want to know just yet?"  Logan cut in.  "You've already been shocked once," he pointed out.  

          "Just-Just tell me please."  

          And so Max, Alec, and Logan began to fill in Hannah on the pulse-oh and of course, the biggie, Manticore.  

          "You see," Max said, "Alec and I and the transgenics are genetically engineered humans, with doses of other DNA strands.  Manticore was trying to create the perfect soldier, sending us out on missions for the government"  

          "They experimented on us and brainwashed us, among other things…" Alec said, trailing off, quickly snapping back.  "Lucky for me and the others, Max and her siblings escaped; and she later came back and burned Manticore, freeing the rest of the transgenics, like me and Joshua."

          "Joshua?"  Hannah asked.

          "He's a friend.  You see,"  Max explained, "me and Alec have some cat DNA, Joshua, on the other hand, has quite a bit of dog DNA.  

          "Oh man, and here I was thinking I had it so rough.."

          "Don't worry about it, we survived."  

          "Thank God you did and Max freed you!  What a hell that must've been!"  

          "Yeah, I guess we all kinda owe Max,"  Alec said in a surprisingly genuine tone, at least where Max was concerned.  

          "A hell it was, and yeah you owe me for a lot, I mean, I'm constantly saving your ass,"  she teased.  Logan rolled his eyes, which Max missed but Alec caught out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it.  

"All right, all right," he chuckled. 

Max turned to Hannah.  "It is true, we're lucky to be out.  But its not over."

"It's not?"

"Manticore's people are still out there trying to get us back, mainly to exterminate us and or do experiments on us after."

"And that's not counting White and his breeding cult,"  Logan added.  

Hannah's eyes widened again, one of many times that had that evening.  She was being exposed to things she never knew could exist.  

"White and his cult of 'familiars' as they call themselves are Nazi wannabes who want to create perfect humans, eliminating all transgenics and impureness or whatever crap in humanity,"  Max explained with disgust.  

Hannah was silent. 

"Hannah?"  Max said.  

"Yeah?".  

"It's okay, we can handle ourselves, we have a lot of enhanced strength."

"We'll keep you safe too,"  Alec said in a soothing tone.  

She smiled deeply and looked straight at Alec.  

"Thanks."

"So, are you going to be okay with all this?"  Max inquired.  

Hannah looked around at all three smiling.  

"It's weird, all this, but I know I can trust you all, I just know you wouldn't lie-besides, I'd be dead without you Alec, and you Max."

They all grinned, relieved that Hannah wasn't too upset.

"And that rescuing thing,"  Alec said mock gloating, "all in a days work," he grinned.

"Please,"  Max said sarcastically.

Hannah smiled, glad to be with her new friends.  She yawned.  

"Geez, Han-you must be exhausted,"  Alec said with concern.  

"Yup, I guess.  I'm going to get ready for bed.  Nite guys."  

"Before you go to sleep Hannah,"  Logan cut in as Hannah was getting up to leave.  

"Yeah?"  she replied.  

"I've been invited to a party next week.  Nothing big, its being thrown by one of my old friends.  Would you care to join me?"  

"Uhh.."  Hannah hesitated, looking around the room to Max and than her eyes rested on Alec for several seconds, both people looking just as surprised as he, even a bit peeved.  Hannah quickly flicked her gaze back to Logan.  

"What about Max and Alec?"  

"I was going to invite Max, but I'm sure she'd rather go with Alec," he said in an overly sweet tone, seeming to be holding back bitterness.

"So,"  Logan turned to them, "I'd love it if you both would come too."  

Now Max looked really pissed. 

"I don't know,"  Max said attempting to keep calm.  

"We'll come," Alec said very firmly, glaring at Max.  "We wouldn't want to be rude now would we?"  He said with a forced smile.  

"Great,"  Logan said with fake enthusiasm.  "Hannah?"  

"Sure,"  she replied, but she didn't look so happy or sure about it at all.  

There you go.  Be sure to check back in for the next chapter, which might be a bit, but as I said I'll email anyone who wants when its done.  Next chapter we'll have the party, and I have some interesting things planned for this next chpt, so please read it when I post it!  Thank you!! 


	7. Blast from the Past Chapter 7: 'I Care 4...

Title: _Blast from the Past chapter 7: I Care 4 u_

By Alecsgrl

Rating: PG

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Dedication:  To the amazing talents we have lost in presence but never in memory and spirit; Glenn Quinn, Grand Master Jay, Lisa Lopes, and the beautiful and talented Aaliyah RIP; she may be gone but her music lives on and will never be forgotten.  Same goes for Lisa, Jay and Glenn, we will never forget you.  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters; nor do I own rights to any of Aaliyah's songs, featured here are the songs "More than a Woman" by Static for Playa and "I Care 4 U" by Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliot  that can be found both of her self-titled LP along with the LP "I Care 4 U".   As well as I don't own any rights to VH1 or its series _Where are they Now.    _

Summary: This is yet another chapter in my _Blast from the Past series, a story in the world of Dark Angel where Max and Alec find a girl who has come from 2002, and her past is a mystery as she has amnesia. Please read the other chapters if you haven't first or you will probably be lost. _

………………………….

Alec's apt

Evening

Logan and Max left, Alec closing the door behind them.  Hannah looked disappointed.    

"You okay?"  Alec asked.  

"Yeah, I'm cool-just sleepy.  Catch you in the morning Alec," she said, forcing herself to smile.  

******************

A day later

Saturday morning

_For Seattle it's a pretty nice day, Alec thought as he woke up and looked out his window at 12pm.   Today; he, Hannah, and Max were going to hang out.  First; the park for lunch.  There was actually a really nice park four blocks away, even what with it being post-pulse and all.  _

He was still sleepy but he was happy about today- He'd get up for this.  Only some part of Alec wished Max wasn't coming; that it would be just him and Hannah, though he wouldn't admit it to himself.  He got dressed in black baggy pants and a blue shirt.           

            Out in the living room he saw Hannah watching tv-a VH1 special on one of the local channels it looked like.  She was laughing out loud.

            "You ok Han?"  

            "Yeah it's just," Hannah said between giggles, "Britney's still around-I remember this chick, but now she's a _Where are they now? girl!" _

            "She was big in your day, eh?"

            "Unfortunately," she giggled.  

            "Hey-Han-you remembered something!"

            "Yeah I did-a skanky singer!"  The two broke out in laughter.  

            Hannah from Alec's recliner car wearing a pink flowery skirt and a white tank, with her hair half pulled back with a butterfly clip, and black sandals.  

            "You look really beautiful Hannah-not that you...ah…don't always," he winced at his word fumble.  

            Hannah blushed.  "Thank you."  She put a hand to her head, touching the butterfly clip.  "I remember these too-never thought these clips would still be around," she said, turning around so Alec could see. 

            "How times-don't change," Alec chuckled.  

            "It's comforting actually, ya know?"  

            "Yeah…hey you're memory's really coming back as you see things from your time."

            "Just little things."

            "It's a start.  Maybe today will help you remember even more stuff."

            "I guess.  Should we get going then?"  

            "Gimme five minutes," Alec replied.  "Call Max and tell her we'll be there in 20, okay?"

            "What's her number?"

            Alec got his cell.  "Auto 5-just press call 5."

            "Okay…so who's 1-4?" Hannah teased.  

            Alec grinned mischievously.  "That's for me to know and you to find out."  

            Hannah laughed.  "Alright then." 

            A few minutes later Alec and Hannah were outside his apartment.  

            "We'll take my bike, okay?"  

            "Sure."  

            "Hold on tight, okay?"  

            "Sure,"  Hannah said as she awkwardly sat behind Alec on his bike and gingerly put her arms around Alec's waist.  

            "This okay?"

            "Yeah,"  he said turning around to smile at her, wherein their eyes locked, Hannah smiling in return.  Alec coughed to refocus himself.  "Um, we should go, okay?"  

"Sure."  

            Alec turned around and started the motorcycle, and the two were off.  

שּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁשּׁ

20 minutes or so later 

_Mona Lisa Park_

            Hannah and Alec sat on an old tattered sheet near an old oak in Mona Lisa Park, so named for the mural on a wall to the left of the park.  The oak, stretching to the sun, thriving with life, out of place in this new, yet tired, world.  

            Max approached the duo wearing tight black hip huggers, a black stretch tank and her black leather jacket; long raven black hair flapping back and forth in the Seattle afternoon wind.  

            "Sorry I'm late you too," Max said as she approached Hannah and Alec.  

            "It's okay Max," Alec said.  "Have a seat."  

            "Hey Hannah," Max said sitting down, with a lunch bag filled with sandwiches.  (What you actually think Alec would prepare the food?)

            Hannah was preoccupied, seemingly simultaneously in awe and taken aback by her surroundings.  

            "Hannah," Max repeated, bringing the girl out of her reverie.  

            "Max-I-I remember..."

            Max and Alec exchanged happy looks at this announcement.  

            "Vaguely, I remember…walking through a park-but it was, I dunno, different-brighter; the sky, the grass, everything…this just isn't….I don't know…_right.  _

            "Hey," Alec smiled.  "At least you remember something."  

            "Yeah," Hannah half smiled, trying to be cheerful.  

            "Hey, be happy," Max said.  "We're gonna have a great day.  We'll walk around the city, maybe catch a movie, and there's a pre-pulse museum near here that's supposedly nice.  Logan told me about it-" she seemed to inhale sharply as she said his name.  "Anyway," Max said, bringing herself back to the here and now, "the museum might bring back memories."  

            Hannah seemed distraught.  "Max…I…"

            Max cut in.  "Hannah, I know what you're thinking-do I really want to remember when I was stabbed?"  

            Alec added, "But Hannah, you won't be alone-and it will be worse not knowing, you may even imagine it worse than it is.  Plus I'm sure there are good memories from your life you deserve back; like the park."  

            "Yeah," Hannah smiled.  "I guess you're right."  

            "I hate to say it Han," Max added, "but we need to know if whoever stabbed you time traveled too."

            "Oh God," Hannah said in a small voice.  "I never thought of that."  

            "Hey, don't get her all upset Max!  Hannah," he said, turning to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "We're here.  And I promise I won't let _anything happen to you," he said, looking at Hannah with no doubt in his eyes."  _

            Hannah and Alec locked eyes until Max cleared his throat, causing them both to jump a little and Alec to remove his hand.  

            "Yes, _we will be here for you," Max said, arching her eyebrow at Alec, who ignored her.  "We're genetically engineered soldiers," she said looking to Hannah.  "We're like top notch bodyguards," Max said with a smile.  _

            Hannah laughed.  "True."  

            "Plus," Max said smiling, "after we do that stuff there's a mini carnival in town.  It doesn't have much; mostly games and like two rides, but I thought it might be nice-I never been," Max said as she seemed to look sad, thinking on her horrible childhood, which was seriously lacking.  

            "Me neither," Alec said.  "We had such deprived childhoods," Alec said with a mock sniffle.  

            "That suxs you guys-that you never did fun stuff…I mean, I don't remember much, but when you said carnival, I vaguely remember going to one."  

            "Great!"  Max smiled.  "Don't worry about us though, we're tough."  

            "I've noticed,"  Hannah smiled.  

            And so the trio ate lunch and chatted for about half an hour; when Max's pager went off.  

            "Logan?"  Alec asked.  

            "Yeah,"  Max said rolling her eyes.  "I'd ignore it but he might have found stuff on you,"  she said to Hannah.  

            Hannah nodded.  

            "Can I borrow your phone?" she asked Alec.  

            "Sure,"  he said, handing Max his phone.  

            Max walked a few feet away so she could talk to Logan, although with Alec's extra sensitive hearing he still could hear her.  Max returned a few minutes later.  

            Logan wants me to break into a gov't office to get info on you Hannah.  Sorry guys, gotta blaze."  

            "Do you need help?"  Alec asked.

            "S'ok."

            "You sure?"  Hannah added.  "It is me getting you  into this."  

            "Hannah don't worry.  I'm tough, remember?  You and Alec have fun."

            "Alright...oh...um...Max?"

            "Yeah,"  she said turning back to Hannah.  

            "The party is tomorrow, you and Alec will be there too right?"  

            "Definitely, to make sure you're safe."  

            "You sure it's okay, me going with Logan, you seemed upset-"  

            "Hannah, I'm not upset.  I'll see you than,"  Max said, keeping her feelings in check.  After all she was peeved at Logan, not Hannah...besides...Logan still thought she was with Alec, so she had to just let it  go.  

            Max went off on her Ninja motorcycle.  

            "So, Hannah, it's just us than,"  Alec said to Hannah after Max left.  

            "Yup,"  Hannah replied looking nervously at the grass.  

            "So, there's this flick, _Dogma, playing at __Aaliyah Memorial Multiplex.  It doesn't show until four, so we can go to the museum first.  _

            "Okay.  Both the movie and the name Aaliyah sound so familiar."

            "Well, once you see the movie, maybe you'll remember.  The multiplex named after this famous singer Aaliyah who passed away during your time.  She was really talented and gorgeous too.  Her music still gets a lot of airplay.  They always play her music in the theatre, so I'm sure you'll remember her music.  Plus it's the only non-run down multiplex in town."

            "Sounds great."  

‍‍‍‍‍‍₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

15 minutes later

_Lisa__Lopez__Pre-Pulse__Memories__Museum___

            The two got off Alec's bike.  

            "Another singer from your time.  One of her relatives created this museum in her memory.  It's a bit run down, but its supposedly nice."  

            The museum had some graffiti on its walls but it still stood out as a beauty in the trash filled streets.  Its name set on a plaque of royal purple and three steps leading up to a doorway between two roman columns.  

            The two walked through the museum for a few hours passing pictures of buildings now decrepit after the pulse and pop culture exhibits.   Such as the one of recently the decade earlier disbanded TLC, Christina Aguilera's sexual phase and her later journey into the convent, TV shows like _Roswell, __Buffy, __Dawson's Creek, __X-Files, __Friends, and __The Cosby Show.  _

            "I remember these shows!  These artists!"

            Hannah lit up as she passed the pop culture memorabilia.  

            Hannah's face fell.  

            "You okay Han?"  

            "Yeah, its just…"  She pointed to three pictures in the exhibit.  "Aaliyah…Left Eye…Glenn Quinn, they were so talented, I remember hearing they died.  I couldn't believe each death.  They were all so young; all were crashes...except, um, Glenn, he ODed right?"  

            "That suxs."  

            "Yup."  

            "Hannah and Alec continued walking past exhibits from cities pre-pulse when Hannah stopped in the NYC, in awe."

            "I know this place,"  she said with nostalgia as she closed her eyes.  I can remember riding the subway, smells of fresh pizza, rides on the ferry, the skyline at night..."  

            She opened her eyes.  "I must be from here…"

            "Yeah, I think it said NY on your license.  Of course, you could be from the suburbs."  

            "But I feel connected here-tell me,"  she looked with anxiety at Alec, "..is it-still.." she paused as she seemed to brace herself.  "…still there?"  

            "Oh yeah!  Its supposedly one of the less run down cities, I think some of the big companies went down though, I'm sure its different-we can look online later-I've never been."  

            "Okay."  

            "Listen, it's almost 3:20…the movie theatre is like a half an hour at least.  Wanna go or skip it?"  

            "No, I want to go-I'd love to hear some Aaliyah tunes,"  she smiled.  "Plus I gotta see what this _Dogma is all about."  _

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

High Scale Apt

A man sat at his kitchen table reading the newspaper, he hadn't had the chance to do that in days. He read something about a murder attempt in Seattle saved by two kind young people, Lacey Smith and Grant Smith.  _Do-gooders, he thought.    He started to turn the page when he saw the name.  __No-it couldn't be, he thought.  He was so startled he spilled his coffee.    __She's alive!  His shock turned into a smirk.  __  Well, I guess I'll have to fix that.   _

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

_Aaliyah Memorial Theatre_

            The pair arrived on time to the theatre.  The theatre was bright red with the letters Aaliyah Memorial Theatre on top with a metal figure of Aaliyah's face.  

            "More than a Woman"_ was pumping out from the lobby.  _

            "Wow, this is gorgeous,"  Hannah said, getting off the bike.  

            "Yeah, it is,"  he said looking more at Hannah than the theatre though she didn't see.  

            She closed her eyes.  "I remember…"and she began to hum the lyrics to "More than a Woman" along with the song.  

She opened her eyes and looked at Alec.  "You're right.  It's good to remember.  Now let's go catch this flick!"  

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

2 hours and 15 minutes later

Outskirts of the theatre

_Aaliyah Memorial theatre Park_

They could both still hear the music from the theatre, "I Care 4 U" in the distance.  

            "How could I forget that movie?"  Hannah asked as they strolled through a nearby park that overlooked a moonlit river.  

            "I don't know,"  Alec laughed.  "But it was one of the best movies I've seen; though I mainly go for the ones with scantily clad women,"  Alec teased.  

            "I'm sure you do," Hannah teased back with a smile.  "Wow, its gorgeous out tonight," she said, looking at the moon casting its ethereal reflection on the river.  "Alec?"  she said still looking at the river.  

"Hmm?"  

          " I had a great time with you today.  Being with you...seems so natural,"  she said, forcing herself to look at Alec and face her feelings.  

            "I know.  I love spending time with you too."  Alec looked at Hannah.  _She looks even more radiant with the moon hitting her face and illuminating it just right, he thought to himself.  And there's something in her eyes...could it be?  Tenderness, caring, even though she knows who I am, she's still looking at me with that beautiful gaze…  I can't   believe I didn't see it before.  She's so wonderful...but I can't...it's just so hard not too…_

Alec was afraid of falling for her, but he was finding it even harder to resist-this _pull he felt to her.   _

            "Hannah, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"  He asked trailing a finger through her silky hair.  

            "Who knows-you think I'm beautiful?"  

            "Uh huh.  Not just on the outside, you have this warm inner glow,"  he laughed as he fumbled on the words.  Then he said quietly,  "I just thought you should know…"

            "What?"  she drew close and whispered.  

            "I-I try not to, but Hannah, I…"  

            "Try not to like me?  I'm scared too, but this feels so right.  I won't hurt you, I promise."  

            She took his hands in hers gently.  

            Alec smiled.  "You're amazing," he said and he bent his head to kiss her, which she returned passionately.  

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Oh hope that wasn't too corny. I know it took forever for a new chapter, sorry.  And I never realized how confusing amnesia is, I hope I'm getting it right, I really have no idea how much she would remember.  Oh well, its fiction, so I have a writer's right to mess up medical facts lol!  Hope you enjoyed, things will get real interesting next chapter when they go to that dance!  Will Hannah still go with Logan?? Will Max be jealous?  Plus whets with that guy recognizing Hannah??  You'll just have to give me some feedback and come back when the new chapters up!  Thanks for reading!


	8. Blast From the Past: Chapter 8 'Love Sux...

Title:  Blast Chapter 8: _Love Suxs (Title taken from Joshua's little saying)_

Author: Alecsgrl 

Rating: PG

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Dedication: To all the fans of this story!  

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters. Wouldn't it be cool if I did though?  I wouldn't have cancelled it.  I also don't own _Dogma or any of its characters.  _

Summary: This is yet another chapter in my _Blast from the Past series, a story in the world of Dark Angel where Max and Alec find a girl who has come from 2002, and her past is a mystery as she has amnesia. Please read the other chapters if you haven't first or you will probably be lost. _

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_Aaliyah__Memorial__theatre__Park___

 Hannah sighed as the kiss ended.  "Wow,"  she whispered.  

  Alec's face reddened.  He couldn't have just done that.  He couldn't have.  He couldn't believe he had given in to emotion so.  That was Max's style, not his.  

  "Yeah, um, we should get going, it's late."  

  "Sure,"  Hannah smiled, still glowing from the kiss.  As the two went back to Alec's apartment, Alec barely uttered a word.  Hannah was confused_.  _

_Did I forget how to kiss too?  Did my breath smell bad?  What did I do wrong?_ _Have things changed that much since my time?  _

Just a while ago he was giving Hannah this amazing kiss, bearing his feelings for her.  Now it was like a wall went up inside him.  

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec's Apt.

Soon After

   As the two walked in Hannah attempted conversation.  "Alec, I had a lovely evening," she said, looking up at him with joy and a hint of anxiety.  "Did, ah…" she looked down at her shoes.  "…you too?

  Alec hesitated.  "Sure Hannah, great time.  I'm just tired.  I'm going to bed."  

  "Okay, well goodnight."  Hannah tried to be cheery, and started to say something, but before she could get a word in Alec flopped himself down on the couch and closed his eyes.  Hannah sighed, walking into Alec's room and collapsing onto the bed_.  _

_Is it just me, or are men more confusing in the future?_  She pondered as she stared at the ceiling.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

The next morning

11 AM

Alec's apt.

Alec woke and groaned when he saw the clock but his bed.  _Shit, I'm late for work.  Then again, I'm always late. _ He smirked at this last thought.   But his grin faded as he remembered last night.  

_  How could I have let my emotions take over?_ _ If I really cared for Hannah, how could I let her in?  It's too risky.  And did I just think the word love for Hannah??   _

  "Like, not love, you idiot," he mumbled to no one in particular.  

  "What's that?"  Hannah inquired, entering the living room in dark blue jeans and a blue tank, her hair tied back in a high pony.  

   "Nothing,"  Alec muttered.  Then it dawned on the rogue X5 that if he was late, so was Hannah.  

   "Hannah, we're late."  

  "Why didn't you tell me?"  She cried.  "Crap we gotta go!  Oh man, I'm so gonna get fired!!"

   "Sorry, just not used to being on time,"  he smiled.

  "Yeah well, I'm new, I gotta be on time!"  

  "Hannah, relax.  You're not going to get fired.  You're fine.  Just finish getting ready and I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes, is that enough time?"   

  "Yeah."  

  "Okay, then just lemme grab my clothes and I'll change in the bathroom."  

  " 'Kay."

15 minutes later

Outside the apt.

  The two biked to jam pony in silence.  As they parked their bikes, Hannah stopped him.  "Alec…are you okay?  We should talk about yesterday."  

  "Sure," he said nonchalantly.  

"It's just-you seem upset.  Is it about the kiss, because I think it was a good thing-"

   Alec cut her off.  "Not now.  We have work."  

  "But Alec-"

"Work."  

  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  The whole day was turmoil on the two.  All day Alec avoided Hannah.  He told her she could just make her runs with Max.  When she had protested, he had simply said he had to go, and hurried off on a run.  

  Soon it was Max and Hannah's last run of the day, and the girls biked off to sector five.  

  Hannah sighed.  All she could think of was Alec.  She was pretty sure she was falling for him, and he seemed to be falling for her as well.  But after the kiss, it was different.  _He_ was different.  Hannah's bliss was followed by disappointment.  Did he think it a mistake?  

  Hannah was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't see another bike coming toward her, and she collided head on.  

   "Hannah!"  Max cried.  Both Hannah and the other cyclist had crushed to the concrete in a blur of wheels.  

  The chestnut haired transgenic ran to Hannah's side and shook her.  "Shit!  Hannah are you okay?"  

  Hannah groaned.  "I think so.  What happened?"  

 "You hit me," responded a young man with scraggly black hair.  

  "Oh, I'm so sorry,"  Hannah said, slowly getting to her feet.  "Are you okay?"  

  "I'm fine.  Just watch where you're going,"  he snapped and rode off.  Max helped Hannah with her bike.  "It doesn't look damaged,"  Hannah commented.  

  "Hannah, forget the bike, are _you_ all right?"  

  "Yeah, like I said, I'm fine, just a little sore."  

  "No, I mean what's got you so distracted that you'd crash into another biker.  Somethin's buggin you."  Max took off her helmet and sat on the curb.  "Sit.  Tell me what your dealio is."  

  Max's time traveling friend bit her lip.  "Max, shouldn't we finish our runs? I really don't want to get fired."  

  "Pfff.  Don't worry.  You won't.  Now sit."  

  "'Kay,"  Hannah sighed and sat down beside Max.  

   "It's Alec all right.  He's avoiding me."  

   "Why?"  

   "Well, we had this amazing time last night.  We went to the _Lisa Lopez Museum and then saw this great movie _Dogma, _that now I know I've seen.  It was gorgeous out.  We sat by the lake and talked, it was so romantic.  Then…we kissed,"  Hannah's eyes seemed to light up at this memory.  Then she sighed.  "It seemed so right, not it's as if he regrets it."  _

  Max shook her head.  "I told that moron not to get involved with you."  

  "Why?  What's so bad about me?"  Hannah said, taken aback.  

  "Oh nothing," Max assured her.  Its just I knew he'd screw it up.  Hurt you.  It's not totally his fault, I mean the boy does have issues," Max stammered.  "I mean so do I.  With the whole transgenic thing and all."  

  "Makes sense," her friend replied, but she had the feeling Max was keeping something about Alec from her.  

   "Still, its no excuse," Max continued.  "So do yourself a favor.  Forget about him.  You can stay with me and O.C."  

  "But Max," she sighed.  "I think…I think I love him.  Wow," Hannah smiled as she realized it.  "I really do.  I love Alec.  So you see, I can't just forget."  

  "Oh.  I thought you liked him, didn't know it was love.  Well, he cares for you, that's obvious.  But I don't know if its just a you're cute dealie or love.  You gotta be careful.  Love isn't always wonderful, most of the time it suxs.  Majorly."  

  "Speaking from experience Max?"  Hannah asked softly.

  Max sighed.  "I guess you could say so."  

  "Logan right?  You two seem so close, are you a couple?"  

  "No."  

  "But you like him?  You can tell me Max."  

  "Never mind.  We're working on your thing now, not mine,"  Max snapped.

   "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  

  "It's okay. So, anyway, the Alec thing is up to you."  

  "I think I'm going to tell him," Hannah said.  

  "Just be ready to have your heart broken,"  the X5 replied.  

  "Hey, I've traveled through time.  I think I can handle it,"  she smiled.  

  Max laughed.  "You're right.  You are a survivor,"  Max bit her lip and then broke into a grin.  

  "What?"  

  "I just figured out a way to spark that memory of yours and snare Alec in the process."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yesterday

Logan's apt

  The gorgeous long haired brunette walked into Logan Cale's apt.  

  "So what do you want?"  She said, barely controlling her anger.  

  "Max,"  Logan replied, walking up to her.  He too seemed irritated, and he had a glass of brandy in this hand.  

  "Isn't it a little early to get drunk?"  Max snipped.

  "Trust me, with you I need it."  

  "Fine, I'm gone,"  Max spat, and turned on her heel.  

  "Wait, Max, this is business. I have information on Hannah."  

  Max turned back around.  "What is it?"  

  Logan slid a file onto the table beside Max.  "Look at this."  

  Max opened the file and read through it, and her eyes went wide.  "She was a singer."  

  "Yeah, up and coming.  But after going to a party with some friends, she disappeared."  

  "Whose party?"  

  "A Jeremy Felton.  Rich kid.  He was a suspect for while, but of course with his parents' money he didn't get arrested."  

  "Any more info on him?"  

  "That's it for now.  But we're close.  If we can just trigger Hannah's memory, it might all come back to her."

  "Great, I'll let her know."

  "No, she needs to find out on her own.  We can tell her about her career and her past, but I think she needs more than us telling her to remember."  

  As pissed as Max was at Logan right now, he was right.  

  That's how Logan, O.C, Max, Alec, Sketchy, and Hannah came to be at Voce Karaoke the following night.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Voce Karaoke

9:45 pm

  Logan managed to get the group in, despite it being very upscale.  

  "You really think this is a good idea?"  Hannah whispered to Max as she waited with the crew for her turn to sing.  

  "Absolutely.  It's worth a shot.  Plus I have a feeling it will help some of your memory loss."  

  "Something you're not telling me?"  Hannah raised her eyebrow.  

  "Maybe," she smirked.  

  "Max!"  

  "Shh!  Just listen."  

    The crew sat in plush leather seats around a see through table.  

  "Hannah Cale is up after this next singer."  

  "Oh God!"  Hannah whined.  

  "You'll be fine," O.C. encouraged.

Thanks for reading.  I'm so happy so many people are enjoying my story! So sorry it took so long to get this new chapter out.  College keeps one busy lol.  And finding a summer job isn't easy either.  Anyway, the dance isn't gonna be next chapter, I had a must better idea for next chapter. But they will still go to the dance, prob chapter after next.   And you'll find out the whole plan Max and Hannah concocted next chapter.  So please come back for that!  

Oh, and I don't know that much about amnesia so I don't in any way claim this is medically accurate.  

Oh, and one question.  I tried a new tech. this chapter.  You know how I said the lovely transgenic instead of just Max. Also when I switched  btwn lst and 3rd in the thoughts.   Did you like that or was it annoying?

Constructive criticism please, but no bashing please!  Thanks!

Also I didn't have Alec tell Hannah about Rachel yet right? Lol can someone please let me know in reviews or email, I cant remember lol.  Thanx.

And if you have any email in the reviews Ill let you know when the next chapter is out.  And if you don't have an email there, just email me at Scully854@aol.com and Ill let you know.  


	9. Blast from the Past Chapter 9: Taking Ri...

Title:  Blast Chapter 9: Taking Risks

Author: Alecsgrl 

Rating: PG

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Dedication: To my DTS pal SexyLexy, who is an amazing writer!!  Her sn here is wackochica, you should check out her writing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters. Wouldn't it be cool if I did though?  I wouldn't have cancelled it.  I also don't own _Madonna or any of her many personality changes over the years lol.  And I definetly don't own "Open Your Heart."  _

Summary: This is yet another chapter in my _Blast from the Past_ series, a story in the world of Dark Angel where Max and Alec find a girl who has come from 2002, and her past is a mystery as she has amnesia. Please read the other chapters if you haven't first or you will probably be lost. 

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Voce Karaoke

Hannah felt like she was going to pass out.  She had never been so nervous in her whole life.  Or of course, that's what she thought, since her memory still hadn't fully returned.  She only hoped Max's little plan would work.  

  Hannah drew in a deep breath.  The girl on stage finished her song and the audience clapped their approval.  Hannah drew in a deep breath.  _I'm next.  Maybe if I could just sneak into the bathroom…._

  "Hannah?  Come on up!"  She heard the dj boom.  

  _Okay, too late.  _

"Go on girl," nodded O.C..  

  Hannah gulped.  "Don't worry, Han,"  Sketch said.  "You're gonna knock 'em dead."  

  "Yeah, you'll be fine," Max added in.  She looked over at Alec, who sat silent, seemingly in another world.  She gave him a swift kick under the table.  

  "Right, Hannah, you'll be fine."

  "All right, if you guys say so."  She got up and walked to the stage.  

  Max looked over at Alec.  He was acting like he didn't care, but Max knew he did.  He kept stealing glances at the stage.  Max chuckled quietly to herself and rolled her eyes. _ Boys.  _  Max looked up to see Hannah standing in front of the mic, looking very nervous.  

  Hannah took a deep breath.    _I can't do this.  _She sighed.  _But I have to, or else I'll always wonder if this could have worked.  Well, here goes nothing.  _

"Ready," she said to the dj.  

     Pre-pulse music rang from the speakers.  Madonna, to be specific.  Max and Hannah along with O.C. had looked up songs on O.C.'s computer.  O.C. had suggested this when Hannah had recognized it and she saw how simple the lyrics were.  "And," O.C. had said, "That boy is just a straight up fool if he doesn't fall helplessly in love with you after this."  

  Hannah closed her eyes and took in the rhythm of the song.  She took another deep breath and looked straight at Alec.  

  "This is for you Alec." 

  Alec's eyes seemed to bug out of his head when he heard his name.  O.C. smiled knowingly and Sketch looked confused.  

  Alec slumped down in his seat.  _What **is she doing?**_  

  "I see you on the street but you walk on by.  Makes me wanna hang my head down and cry," Hannah sang as she kept her eyes locked on Alec.  As she sang memories flowed back to her.  Memories of singing this same song, in a cute denim mini-skirt and a white tank and smiling.  She remembered dreaming of becoming a singer.  Of singing to packed stadiums and looking for singer want ads.  As the memory filled her, Hannah smiled as she sang, and a wave of confidence and joy washed over her.  She started to walk towards Alec.  

  "Open your heart to me.  You hold the lock and I hold the key…" she sang and impulsively grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him up.  

  Taken aback, Alec stood up, red faced.  

  Max stifled a giggle.  _Don't think I've ever seen anyone embarrass Alec!_

  He couldn't believe it.  _A song, for me?  I never realized anyone would ever do this much for me._  

  As the song ended Hannah pulled Alec forward and planted a big kiss on his lips as the crowd cheered.  

  Alec took a step back.  _I can't do this.  _He smiled and slowly backed away from Hannah as she was smiling to the crowd and quickly sprinted for the door.  

  "Alec isn't this won…"  Hannah stopped as she turned around, only to find the door closing behind her.  

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  

 Outside the Club

  "Alec!  Wait!" It was pouring out, and Hannah's makeup began to smudge and wash off.  

  "What?"  Alec sighed, the rain causing his hair to slick across his forehead, which Hannah noticed as he turned to her.  

  "Wow," she murmured.  _He just gets sexier every day!  _

  "What?"  Alec repeated, causing Hannah to wake from her fantasy.  

  "Alec, don't leave," she said, lightly touching his arm.  "Tell me you feel nothing, nothing at all for me, and I'll drop it.  I'll never mention that night, or that kiss ever again."  She paused to take a breath, and then continued quickly.  "But call me crazy, I felt something.  In fact, more than that.  Alec-I've never felt this way before, and I'm scared too.  But I think it's worth it…it must be…because,"   she said, looking into his eyes, "…because I love you Alec."  

  Alec couldn't help it, he gasped a little.  _She really loves me?  With all she knows about me?  _

  Alec couldn't help but smile.  She is amazing, and he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was when she had said those three little words.  

  _And that's why you can't do this!!_

"Hannah, I want to, but I can't."  

  "You can't!!"  She shouted over the rain.  "Why??  If I'm willing to try, why can't you?"  

  Alec just stood there, staring at the raindrops hitting the cement.  

  "Answer me!"  She shouted.

  "Because I love you," he screamed.  "I love you, alright," he said, calmly this time, not daring to look up at her.

  "Wow, you love me?"  She whispered, stepping forward.  

  He took a deep breath and looked deep into her sea green eyes, so full of happiness and longing, her face forming a smile. 

   "Yes.  I love you Hannah.  That's why I can't do this.  I can't hurt another person I love.  I'm sorry," he whispered, pushing some of her wet hair behind her ear, tracing his finger along her cheek.  

  "I'll see you at home," he said, walking back to his apartment.  

  "Another?"  She spoke aloud to herself.  

  After a few minutes, Hannah went back to Alec's apartment, determined to find out about this 'other love'.  

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alec's Apartment

  Alec was changing into warmer clothes.  _Not like the cold will kill me_, he chuckled to himself. 

  Hannah opened the door to find Alec shirtless.  

  "Oh," she blushed.  "Sorry."  

  "It's okay," he replied as he pulled on a fresh shirt he had out.  Just wanted to leave the room free for when you got home.  

  "Thanks….Alec, we should talk."  

  Looking up, Alec responded.  "And you should change.  You'll get sick."

  "Not until you promise to talk to me about her."

 "Her who?"  

  "The 'her' that broke your heart.  The her that's keeping you from me."  

  "It's not like that," Alec protested.  

  "Whatever.  I'm still not changing until you promise."  

  Alec looked at her.  She was standing her ground, left foot forward, arms crossed.  Even though she was sopping wet and shivering.  

  _God, she's amazing_.  "Sure, fine," Alec conceded.  "Just change."  

  She put her head forward and raised her eyebrows.  

  "Please?"  

  "Okay," she smiled.  

‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍‍♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

15 minutes later

Hannah returned in a bell sleeved deep violet top and a long, flowing ebony skirt that emphasized her curves.  Her hair was still a little wet damp, giving it that beach look, and flowed down over her shoulders. 

  "You look," he gulped.  "More comfortable."  

  "Yeah," she said, sitting down next to him on the couch, one leg crossed under the other.  I got this outfit at a boutique O.C. took me to.  

  "It's…"  _Just be honest man!  _"You look beautiful, as always."  

  "Thank you."  Hannah's face lit up at the compliment.  

  "Of course," he nodded.  He avoided looking her in the eyes.  

  "So tell me," she said, as calmly and as soothingly as possible.  "Why if you love me and find me gorgeous, why can't you give us a try?" Hannah inquired as she snuggled up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.  "Alec? You can tell me," she smiled.  "I love you remember?" She reminded him, tracing a finger on his cheek, as he had done earlier to her.  

  Alec blushed.  He still couldn't believe how amazing she was.  

  "All right," Alec finally replied.  

  For the next fifteen minutes, Alec did something he rarely has ever done in his life.  He opened up.  And he told her all about the woman he wanted to forget, Rachel.  

  After he finished, Hannah took a moment to take in all in.  She never realized this story would be so sad.  

  "Alec, I'm so sorry."  

  "Sorry," Alec scoffed.  "I got her killed," he whispered.  "Don't be sorry for me."  

  "Alec, you can't keep blaming yourself.  You tried to save her, while under threat of torture!"

  "Say what you want, Hannah.  I'll still be horrible."  

"You shouldn't.  You have to let it go Alec.  Let it go," she said.  

  Alec couldn't stop it.  How is she doing this he wondered as the tears streamed down his face.  "See, I love you so much, Hannah, I don't want to see you get hurt too."  

  Hannah embraced him.  "Shh…it's okay.  I'm here," she murmured.  "And Alec, I'm different.  I know your secret, and I want to take the risk.  Let me take the risk Alec," she whispered.  

  Alec moved back from her embrace and looked into her eyes.  Tears were streaming down her face.  "You're crying," Alec said, brushing off her tears ever so gently.  

  "I know," she chuckled.  "So were you."  

  "Umm..." he answered.  "So I was."  

  "You know Hannah; I've never been able to be so open with anyone."  

  Hannah smiled through her tears, her eyes dancing.  

  "Alec, I'm so glad."  

  Alec moved towards her, and cupped her chin.  He grazed her lip and then caressed his lips with hers, she returning the gesture fully as their tongues weaved around one another.  

  When they finally broke for air, Alec kissed her eyelids.  

   "I love you." 

  "Hmm…me too," she replied, biting her lip and snuggling into Alec's lap.  

  "So.  Are we going to Logan's party together then?"

  "Definitely."  

  "I'll call Max later then." 

  "Nah, I have a better idea."  

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Thanks to all who read this!  Again, sorry it took so long to make another chapter.  I had this done a while ago but I'm so lazy with typing.  And I edited it a bit so I hope you enjoyed it.  

Next chapter they will FINALLY be at the dance.  I was going to have them there this chapter, I know, but I really wanted to put this scene in.  Next chapter there will be some romance and some action.  It may or may not be the final chapter.  So come back for that!

Again, I don't know that much about amnesia so I don't in any way claim this is medically accurate.  

Thanks to whoever clued who told me I hadn't had Alec tell Hannah about Rachel yet.  Sorry I cant remember who it was.  Email me and Ill thank you next time! Lol

Thanks to all who gave feedback.  You people make my day!  

Please leave feedback for this chapter too!  Its what pushes me to make the next chapter;)  And Constructive criticism please, but no bashing please!  Thanks!

Peace!


	10. Blast from the Past Chapter 10 : Love an...

Title: Blast From the Past Chapter 10 _Love and War _

By: Alecsgrl

Rating: PG-13, for some violence

Genre: Mystery/Romance 

Ship: Mainly Alec/Other, and also some Max/Logan

Dedication:  To my friend Mary, girl you rock and thanks soo much for beta reading this!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters-or maybe I do!  Just kidding, though Id really like to own Alec hehe.  Nor am I a medical expert, so sorry if any of the amnesia stuff is wrong.  

Summary: This is yet another chapter in my _Blast from the Past series, a story in the world of Dark Angel where Max and Alec find a girl who has come from 2002, and her past is a mystery as she has amnesia. Please read the other chapters if you haven't first or you will probably be lost. _

 ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪ 

O.C. and Max's Apt.

8:30pm

Max stood in front of the full length mirror at her and O.C.'s apartment.  She shifted her weight, trying to figure out if this long black dress would work.  It was tight, tube style and sleeveless down to her hips and then flowed into black and red silk.  

  "Max, you almost ready?"  O.C. began

  "Almost," Max answered.  

   "Damn!  You look good!  But there's something missing."  O.C. went over to her vanity and picked up a flower hairclip.  She clipped it into Max's hair.  

   "There.  Now girl, tell me why you're so dressed up for a party you don't even really want to go to?"  

  "Because this isn't for me, it's for Hannah.  She needs to have fun."  

  "Please.  You're dressed like this for Logan.  You want to look nice for his party."  

  "Tsch.  No!"  

  "Max, stop playin'.  You're not foolin' anyone, especially not Original Cindy, your home girl.  Just tell him you're not with Alec.  You two can find a way."  

  Before Max could answer there was a knock at the door.  "I'll get it," Max said before O.C. could say anything else.  

  As Max opened the door, she quickly put on a forced smile.  "Hey Han-" she stopped short and her face as she saw who was at the door. 

  "Logan, I um, thought you'd be Hannah and Alec."  

  "I know.  We're picking them up next.  Hannah apparently needed more time.  You girls," he began to chuckle, then looked at his toes.  

  "I…guess," she forced a tiny smile.  

  "But I guess it's worth it-you look, beautiful Max," he said as he took the sight of her in.  "More so than usual."  

  "Um, thanks.  And you look handsome."  This time Max's smile was genuine.    

  Logan wore a simple suit, with a maroon handkerchief in the left pocket.  

  "Thanks."  

  The two just stood, staring at each other, and then the floor, which was apparently very interesting.  

  "You two gonna stare at each other or are you going?"  

  "We were so not staring at each other,"  Max spit, snapping out of the awkward moment.  

  "Right,"  Logan agreed.  "Really, not staring.  And we are most definitely going, right Max?"  

  "Right,"  Max agreed.  "Night O.C."  

  O.C laughed to herself as the two left.   _Like two lovesick puppies.  _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Alec's apt

9pm

 "You almost ready Hannah?  Logan will be here any minute."  

  "Uh huh.  Ready.  How do I look?"

  Hannah stepped out of Alec's room wearing an off the shoulder deep blue full length gown.  The top was corset like, with the off-the shoulder portion a slightly lighter blue.   Hugging her to her waist where it flowed out in lovely blue silk down to her feet, which were dressed in blue stilettos that matched the top of the gown.  Her hair was swept up in a French twist.  

  Alec just stood, his mouth agape.

  "Oh great.  I look stupid right?  I should go change."

"No,"  Alec laughed, gently stopping her by holding onto her arm and turning her back around to face him.  "It's just-I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful."

  "Aww!" she exclaimed as she melted.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his lips with hers ever so softly, and then with all of the passion she could muster, he returning the gesture fully.  After a while the two broke for air.  

  "Wow," he laughed.  "Lets just keep doing this, forget the dance," he said as he moved forward to kiss her again.  This time Hannah broke off the kiss after a second or two, putting her hands on his chest and smiling with love in her eyes.  

  "I'd love too, but we have a plan remember?"  she smiled.  

  "Yeah, you're right."

  She took a step back, realizing how Alec was dressed.  "And now it's my turn to be amazed.  You look very handsome tonight."  

  Alec certainly was looking sharp in dark black pants, a clean white shirt and suit jacket to match.  His hair was slicked back.  

  "Thank you,"  Alec answered as the doorbell rang.  

  "You're welcome, sexy," she replied, giving him a playful slap on the butt.  

  "Hannah!"  Alec said with surprise.  "You are some woman," he said huskily, pulling her close for another kiss.

 "I know," she smiled.  "Shall we?"  

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

9:45pm 

The Limo

   As the limo drove to get Alec and Hannah, Max and Logan sat quietly.  

    Logan coughed, trying to break the silence.  "Max, umm.."

    "Yeah?"  she snapped back, still annoyed he was taking Hannah to this party.  

     "Nevermind.  Ah, we're here."  

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

10:05pm

Inside the Limo outside of the party

  Soon after leaving Alec's apt. the foursome arrived at the party.  

  "Here we are,"  Logan got out, extending his hand for Hannah.  

  "Thanks Logan."  

  After Max and Alec got out of the limo, Logan tried to loop his arm through Hannah's.  "Shall we?"  he began.  

  "We…shan't"  Hannah smiled, stepping back.  "At least not you and me."  

  Alec moved to Hannah, extending his arm for her.  "We're going together."

  "You too?"  Logan asked, with a blank stare.  

  "Yes," Hannah smiled.  "We belong together.  So do the both of you."  

  "Alec, how could you do this to Max?"  Logan asked.  

"Max?"  Alec responded.  "Oh yeah.  We were never together.  I'll let her explain that to you."  

 "See you both inside!"  Hannah smirked, as the couple left the other pair dumbfounded.  

  Logan just shook his head.  "Why Max?  Why would you lie to me?"  

  "I-I didn't want you to get hurt.  It's not safe for you…to be with me…"  Max's voice dropped to a pained whisper as she averted her eyes.  

  "Max, it's my life, you don't get to decide that for me."  

  "But Logan, if something ever happened to you…"  

  "Max, I can handle myself.  Plus I've got you to protect me."  

  "Yeah," Max laughed.  "But we still can't…"  

   "I know, we'll figure it out Max, even if it takes a lifetime.  You're worth it."  

  Max sniffed, holding back tears.  "I love you," she smiled.  

  "I love you too Max,"  Logan grinned and then laughed.  

  "What's so funny?"  Max asked.

  "Well, I guess their little plan worked.  I never thought I'd say this, but Alec actually helped us."  

  "Yeah,"  Max laughed.  "Along with Hannah, it seems his good side has shown through.  I think he really must care for her."  

  "Probably.  We should go in and thank them."  

  "I guess,"  Max laughed rolling her eyes.  

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

At the Same time

Inside the party

  Hannah and Alec watched from the opposite end of the room as their friends entered, smiling.  

  "They make such a cute couple,"  Hannah gushed.  "I wish we could help them with that stupid virus."  

  "Me too,"  Alec said, rubbing her back.  "They'll find a way.  Love tends too,"  Alec said smirking.  

  Hannah giggled.  "Corny much?"  

  "Hey!"  Alec mocked upsettedness. "Shall we dance?"  Alec said, extending his hand.  

   "I would,"  Hannah replied, "but it doesn't seem fair.  They can't.  I don't know if I could take it, not being able to touch you-"

"Well,"  Alec said, "I am irresistible."  

  Hannah just rolled her eyes as Max and Logan approached the two.

"Hey guys."

  "Hey,"  Logan said.  "We just wanted to thank you, Hannah for helping us."

  "No problem,"  Hannah waved her hand. 

  "Ahem!"  Alec coughed.

"Yes, and thank you too Alec,"  Logan forced himself to say.  

  "No problem,"  Alec gave him a nice slap on the back as the girls laughed.  The pair continued to chat as a dark van pulled up around the back of the building and a man stepped out, hidden by darkness. 

  Peering in through the window, he could clearly see Hannah and-

_X-5494!  This is my lucky night! _With the décor in the room, he didn't see Max or Logan.  _a_

_So she thinks she can find happiness with 494.  Stupid girl, I told her, if I can't have her, no one will.  Most certainly not that filth.  I'll kill him.  Oh to watch the pain on her face yet again, and this time she won't get away.  Ill watch her cry, cry for her love, make her feel the pain she's put me through.   And then if she decides to let me have her, perhaps I'll let her live.  _

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Back at the party 

 "Its getting late, maybe we should call it a night", Logan said.  

  "I guess.  This evening was magical.  Thanks for inviting me Logan,"  Hannah said.  

  "Sure.  And thanks for dumping me!"  

  This made the whole group laugh.  

  "Before we go, I just have to use the ladies room.  Be right back guys."  

  As Hannah entered the bathroom, she smiled at her reflection  "What a great night,"  she said aloud.

  "I agree,"  came a man's voice.  Before she could even react, the man knocked her out.  Now we just wait for your sweetie to come looking for you.

**********************

  25 minutes later

   Sure enough, Alec was starting to get worried.  

  "I'm gonna go check on Hannah, make sure she's okay,"  Alec said to Logan.  Max had gone outside to get some air. "Well meet you guys at the car, okay?"

  "Sure,"  Logan answered.

  Alec made his way to the ladies room.  "Hannah?"  he said, knocking at the door.  "Hannah?"  he asked again.  The party was dying down so he figured it would be pretty empty, and frankly he was starting to really wonder if Hannah was alright.  He thought maybe she just had a stomach ache, but now she wasn't answering.  

Alec slowly opened the door and was horrified at what he saw.

  "White, get your hands off her!"  

  As Alec rushed forward White stopped him.  "Uh, uh, 494, he said, shaking the gun he had at her head.  "You come any closer, she dies."  

  Alec clenched his fists.  Why do you want her?  Just let her go, and you can have me.  

  "Well 494, I had no idea you were so valiant, trying to protect your 'lady-love' he scoffed.  

  "Shut up White, just LET HER GO!"

"Keep your voice down, 494.  Just come with me, and I won't shoot her in the head."  

Well, we got to the dance!  And as far as White, just imagine he went to the bathroom lol.  Ok, first of all, sorry it took so freakin long for this chapter.  I was busy with college, and lets face it, I'm lazy.  Sorry to everyone for making you wait.  This chapter wasn't an easy one at times, but I think it came out good.  There will prob be another chapter, and maybe an epilogue if you all want.  Please review so I can see if you all are still reading.   And I cant believe this was number 10!   Thanks!

 I've been reading fics by **Jenn11** and she always thanks those who review.  So I wanna thank all of you.

**Chlo**~You are the bomb!  Thanks for reading all the chapters so far.  You too will have your answer about Hannah next chapter.  Thank you for the nice reviews!  I like Max and Alec, but Id rather have Alec with someone else.  And Alec is her brother kinda right?  Either way, I've read M/A ships, I'm not against emJ  And you're the only one who reviewed the last chapter so thanks sooo much!!!  And yes, complain all you want, its still not gonna be M/A haha!  Lol just kiddin.  But it wont be M/A sorry.  But if you want, you can imagine Hannah as Max!  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.  

**Lyla**~thanks!  And you'll get your answer regarding Hannah next chapter.  

**BC**~ I'm glad you like the story a lot, and hope you like this chapter!

**Sea Siren**~ Thanks for being a loyal reader, and I hope you got a chance to read this and you've enjoyed it!

**TC6**~Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this!

**David**~You're wait is over!  And thank you!

**Me**~ Glad you love it, thanks!!!

**Moonlight**~Sorry I made you wait.  Hope it was worth it!

**Lakergirl**~ I think Max was a lil jealous, prob still is since she cant have the contact Alec and Hannah can.  Thanks for the review!

**Agmgdafan**~  I hope you were satisfied with Logan's reaction.  Thanks for the review!

**Donna**~ one of my first reviews, thank you!


	11. Blast From the Past Chapter 11 : It All ...

Title: Blast From the Past Chapter 11 _:__ It All Comes Down to This_

By: Alecsgrl

Rating: PG-13, for some violence and language

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Ship: Mainly Alec/Other, and also some Max/Logan

Dedication:

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters-or maybe I do! Just kidding, though Id really like to own Alec hehe. Nor am I a medical expert, so sorry if any of the amnesia stuff is wrong.

Summary: This is the last chapter in my _Blast from the Past_ series, a story in the world of Dark Angel where Max and Alec find a girl who has come from 2002, and her past is a mystery as she has amnesia. Please read the other chapters if you haven't first or you will probably be lost. Thanks to all who have been reading so far and I hope this meets your expectations. Its not easy writing the last chapter, so go easy on me lol.

Outside of the Party

10:45pm

Max tapped her foot on the cold cement.

"Where are they?"

"Maybe Alec put the moves on her in the bathroom."

"Logan!" Max was surprised to hear him speak that way, although the truth was he might be right.

"Hey, this is Alec we're talking about."

"True, but we're going to have to interrupt the love fest. I want to go home. Now."

As the two reentered the party, they found the room to be empty save the cleanup crew. Max headed for the bathroom with Logan close behind.

"Hannah? Alec? Break it up you two, I wanna go!" Max frowned. "Okay, let's hope they're too busy...eh...doing whatever, because I'm starting to think something's up here.

Before Logan could respond they heard a voice behind them.

"You looking for a pretty lady and two guys?"

Max and Logan turned to the voice, finding a elderly janitor.

"A man and a woman, not two men," Max replied.

"Well three like that just left through the back door. They looked really upset."

"What did they look like?" Logan asked.

"The young lady was real lovely, brown hair, in a bun, long blue dress. But she looked kinda disheveled. I asked if she was all right, she just said fine and smiled, seemed freaked out to me though. A guy was following her real close behind with a suit and tie, with another guy behind him, looked real pissed. He had a suit too, with slicked back hair."

"Thanks," Max said.

"No problem, Miss."

Max turned to Logan. "So that was Alec and Hannah, but who else?"

12am

Somewhere

Hannah danced along the floor in her lovely blue gown. Alec took her by the hand and dipped her low, staring deep into her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" He murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

But before he got the chance, Hannah slowly opened her eyes. There was no ballroom, only darkness. It was only a dream, which when she awoke Hannah wished she could return to. She was sitting in filth, on a cold hard cement floor. When she tried to move, she found that her hands were tied to the hard metal object she was leaning against. _God, where am I? And Alec, where's Alec??_

"Alec?" he voice came out hoarsely.

"Hannah! You're awake! Are you all right?"

"I guess…other than the fact that my head is throbbing. And I'm tied up."

"Damn White. He knocked you out. I'm so sorry baby; he would've shot you if I stopped him."

"Its okay…where are you? It's pitch black in here."

"I'm across from you here. I'm chained to a steel chair, or else I would have gotten us out of here and killed that bastard long ago."

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Did he hurt you too?"

"I'm fine babe, we transgenics are pretty tough. Don't worry. I just want to know what he wants with you."

"Who is he?"

"White is the leader of a group that's trying to 'purify' humankind and get rid of all the transgenics," Alec responded with hate thick in his voice.

"Then he'll hurt you-Alec, we have to get out of here!"

"Not so fast, my dear sweet Hannah," came a patronizing male voice as low lights flickered on.

Hannah squinted at the light, and then gasped at the sight before her. Alec was bleeding from his forehead, with several bruises strewn across his face.

"Alec!" Hannah cried out.

"Don't worry, Hannah...it's not as bad as it looks, I promise," Alec reassured her.

"Ah the first intelligent thing I think I've ever heard one of you say!" White smirked. "Hannah, you don't need to worry about him, he's transgenic filth, not worth your time," Ames said, walking over to her.

"Leave her alone, White! What do you want with her anyway?"

"What do I want with her?" White laughed a deep a sinister laugh. "I want her all to myself of course just like I've always wanted."

Hannah's brow furrowed as Ames walked up to her with his gun in hand.

"Always?"

"White, if you touch her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what 494? Even if you free yourself, I'll shoot her before you even move an inch."

Alec clenched his jaw, trying his best to stay calm for Hannah's sake.

"Now dear," he said, pushing a lock of hair from her face. "You escaped me years ago, but now I have you. So you will come with me this time. Or will I have to kill you and your filthy lover?"

Hannah looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What? You don't remember? It's Ames, my dear." He leaned it close to her ear. "No one can know," he whispered.

Those four little words brought Hannah back in time with an audible gasp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2003

DeLaney Residence

Basement

9:30 pm

"I'm sorry Ames; I just don't like you like that. You're a sweet guy, and I'm sure you'll find someone else. Someone even better, someone who cares for you like you do for me." 

_"But you're the one I want," __Ames__ refuted, his face falling. _

_As Hannah turned to leave, __Ames__ grabbed her roughly by the arm. _

_"Stay with me. No one can provide for you like I can."_

_ "__Ames__, we just met! And I'm sorry, but I said no. Please let go of me," Hannah's heart was beginning to race. What was with this guy?_

_ This time no wasn't enough for White. He punched her square in the face. "No isn't an option."_

_ Shocked and scared, Hannah looked at __Ames__ in shock. I have to get out of here! Going on instinct, Hannah knew words weren't going to solve this. She ran for the stairs, __Ames__ hot on her tail. _

_ Where do you think you're going bitch? As __Ames__ reached her, things began to go into slow motion. __Ames__ yanked her to him from behind. She saw the flash of silver out of the corner of her eye as she felt cold metal penetrating the flesh of her stomach. She gasped as she saw the blood seeping from her wound onto her dress. __Ames__ pulled her close. _

_"No one can know," he whispered. _

"No!" Hannah screamed.

"Oh yes, now you remember, you stupid bitch."

"White, leave her alone," Alec growled.

"Shut up 494," White replied, hitting Alec with the back side of the gun. Alec leaned to his side and spit out blood.

"Alec!" Hannah cried.

"So you stabbed her? So even back then you were a bastard!"

White hit Alec again with the gun. "Don't you damn transgenics know when to shut your filthy mouths?"

"Leave him alone Ames!"

"So you really care for this filth?" White started at Hannah incredulously.

"I don't love **filth**; I love someone who's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"Oh, is that so? Well you're just going to have to get past that." Ames put the gun to her temple. "Come with me or die."

"Not on a cold day in hell," Hannah snapped.

"How dare you, you insolent bitch!" White slapped her across the face.

"White," Alec growled.

This time Ames ignored him. "You be with me, or he dies! And maybe, just maybe, I'll let you live."

"Fine, just leave Alec alone."

"Hannah!" Alec was shocked. No one had put themselves that much on the line for him. Amazed as he was by her sacrifice, he couldn't let her do it. He loved her far too much.

"Alec, I can't have him hurt you!" Hannah replied, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Don't worry Hannah, he won't be hurting anyone anymore," came a female voice behind Ames, who in the blink of an eye was face first flat on the floor, knocked.

"Max!" Hannah exclaimed. "Thank God! He hurt Alec."

"I'm fine," Alec assured her. "Just help Hannah."

Max sighed. "You two are nuts." Logan came into the room. "Logan's here too. We'll help both of you.

As soon as the two were free, Alec and Hannah embraced.

"Oh my God, Your face Alec!" Hannah said, gingerly touching his face, which was covered in dried blood.

"I'll be fine. Plus I'm sure you wouldn't mind being my nurse," Alec grinned.

Hannah giggled, "Oh, well I can definitely kiss it and make it better," Alec smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Geez!" Max sighed. "Do you have to be all over each other, like, all the time?"

"Its not her fault Max, I am irrespirable."

"Please," Max rolled her eyes as Hannah giggled again.

"It's okay Max," Logan laughed. "But we do need to decide what to do with White."

"Ugh," Hannah replied, looking over at White. "I'm not usually a violent person, but I'd like to kick the crap out of him."

"Please," Alec said. "I'd like to torture him, and then kill him...slowly..." Alec growled.

"Down boy," Max said. "First maybe we can get some useful information out of him about how to get Hannah home."

"Yeah," Hannah replied, but seemed disappointed, looking to the ground. Looking up, she smiled. "Oh, Max! And the virus."

"Definitely," Max agreed as she made her way over to White.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Epilogue

One Week Later

Alec's Apt

Hannah smiled as she hung up the phone. "I'm so glad those two are okay, and they got rid of that stupid virus!"

"Yup," Alec agreed. "I suppose Max does deserve some happiness, as much as she gets on my nerves."

Hannah laughed, snuggling against Alec on the couch. "Absolutely."

Alec bit his lip. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Are…are you happy?" Alec took a deep breath, hoping she was content.

"Hannah pushed back to face him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just," Alec answered. "You don't want to go back home?"

Hannah sighed. "Alec, the machine was broken after I used it. Plus you know it was only possible to go forward in time."

"I know, but if you want, I can try to find a way-."

Hannah put a finger to his lips. "With all I know, it would be really freaky to go back. Maybe we can try to look for my family and friends and see how they are. But as for home? I'm already there," Hannah smiled, bringing Alec to her for a kiss.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Well, so its finally done. Sorry it took so long to finish, but with school and all I wanted to wait till the summer to complete it, and then I got a job so was busy once again. Still no excuse. And I really just wanted to have it done already, since its been hanging over me for a while so hopefully its not to rushed. And thanks to everyone whose read this and has been reading the story. And sorry for the confusion with Hannah, she has no relation to Max's Hannah, I just like the name. When I started writing the fic, I was a new DA fan I think, so I didn't know about Max's Hannah. And I figured not telling you would add to the mystery, hope you understand. ThanksJ

Feel free to post your comments or email me. Also, for those who have been reading my fics so loyally, email me if there is any fics of yours you want me to read. Peace!!


End file.
